Woman Akatsuki
by yinyanglover
Summary: 5 girls left their homes with complete strangers,yet they trust them completely.those girls want their revenge but the only way is to become part of a new group called Woman Akatsuki.Who are the girls,why do they want revenge,and who are those 2 girls?END
1. Flashbacks

Woman Akatsuki

Chapter One

Flashbacks

"Hello. We must give you nicknames that will become your real name for now on. We will give you a test to complete and from that we will decide who will become who." A 15 year old girl with dark blue hair said.

"But before we can get to that we want you to remember why you have come here. You won't get your revenge until two years from now, but that can't be bad now can it? Of course not, so now think." The 16 year old leader with dark brown hair ordered.

**Hinata Flashback**

I was running to the training grounds. I was late because I was watching Naruto walk around. I was about to step into the clearing but before I could, I heard voices.

"Hinata is great and all but she really needs to get it together. She can barely fight." Kiba said to Shino.

"You're right, she must become stronger or forever be a hindrance to the team. Shino replied. I felt horrible so turned and ran toward the forest while trying to keep the tears from flowing down my face. I knew I wanted revenge knowing that everyone thought I was weak but I didn't do anything until Sakura found me with tears of her own.

**Sakura Flashback**

We didn't have to train so I was stalking Sasuke again. I saw Hinata running towards the training grounds. 'She must be going to train.' I thought. Sasuke started talking to Naruto. I overheard their conversation.

"Teme, Sakura is way to weak for our team. All she cares about is her looks."

"Dobe, you are right. Sakura is weak and not to mention a stupid fangirl."

At this I began to run away. Anywhere would have been better than that. I found my self in the forest bawling my eyes out. I heard sniffles from behind a tree. Once again I saw Hinata with tears falling down her face. I gave her my hand and we began to share our stories with one another while walking farther into the forest.

**Ten Ten Flashback**

I was early. Really early. I was taking a cat nap on a branch while waiting for th rest of my team to show up. Neji always comes at six, before anyone else. That day I was going to tell Neji how I had felt about him. I heard someone coming so I woke myself up from my nap. Neji and Lee were coming, not good not good. I jumped down hiding in some bushes. I had no idea what I was doing. Then I listened to their conversation about me.

"Isn't Ten Ten youthful Neji?"

"Hn."

"Well then, doesn't Ten Ten need to get stronger to fit in with the team better?"

"Hell yeah, Lee."

Then I started to whimper. I jumped and started to run into the forest. There I ran into Ino and Temari.

**Ino Flashback**

While running I heard what Sasuke thought of me. I reversed my direction to the forest where I saw a crying Temari.(**a/n I had writer's block here**)

**Temari Flashback**

To make a long story short, my brother's made fun of all my weaknesses so I ran into the forest where I met Ino who was wailing. Soon Ten Ten met up who was sobbing like the devil himself had tried to fuck her (**a/n you haven't heard of that one? Now you have**). After a while of crying we saw Hinata and Sakura also weeping their hearts out. Then two girls who no one knew came out and gave us a deal which we all excepted.

**End of Flashbacks**

"Now time for the test." Both females yelled at once.


	2. Nicknames

Woman Akatsuki

Chapter Two

Nicknames

The girls were breathing heavily. You could see their shoulders moving up and down. The 5 girls saw 5 cloaks laying so you couldn't see what the backs read.

"These will be part of your outfit. The character on the back shall be your new name. Your room will have the same character on it. Once your new name has been given to you, go to your room." Tactics told the girls.

Hinata raised her hand. "Yes Hinata?"

"Where is Wind?" she asked with no fear in her voice. This is interesting because they only knew the nicknames and the hair colors of the two ninja's that had taken them in. They didn't even know what they looked liked.

"She is out getting the new clothes you are going to wear. Now lets continue. Sakura, you are now Inner Self. Your inner self is stronger than the others in this room. Because of this you can switch between your Inner and Outer self. Come get your cloak." Inner Self came up to take the only black cloak that had her new name on it. Inner self was written on the back in a forest green color. When Inner Self put on the cloak she noticed a few things. One was that you couldn't tell if she was male or female. Two was that even though it had no collar to hide her face the hood was big enough to shade her face. After finding these things out she went into her room.

Tactics then continued once Inner Self was gone. Now she was holding up a blood red cloak with black writing on the back. "Hinata, you are now Anger. During the test you showed real anger at any mention that you are weak. This then caused your power to greatly improve. Every time you hear your old or new name your power will increase. Always show your emotions because that will make yourself stronger." After this little speech Anger got up to grab her blood red cloak. When she got to her room she knew at once that Inner Self had the room next to her.

"No longer shall you be Temari, you are now Beauty." Tactics started while holding up the pink cloak with a red rose colored character. "You are Beauty because you have a certain air about you when you use your fan. This makes you quite strong. This may not be the longest speech but it is just as important. Go on now." Beauty got up and grabbed her cloak and then went off to her room. When she got there she found out, like Anger, her room was next to Inner Self.

Tactics started up again. "Ten Ten, you are now Strength. Because you have mastered weapons, you have a strength that no other girl has. You can look at anything and see it as a weapon. You can now take this cloak, Strength." Tactics took out a baby blue cloak that had white lettering on it. Strength's room was next to Anger's.

"Tactics, why am I last? Am I not as good as the others?"

"It is nothing like that. Your name is Wisdom. You have to know everyone's names by heart so I let you go last. A trait that you have picked up from Shikamaru is the fact that you like to think important things out. When you do this you become smarter than most people. You could become as smart a Shikamaru if you tried hard enough. With enough training you can become one of the strongest ninjas, male or female. Now come take your cloak." Wisdom walked up and took her forest green cloak with light blue letters and retreated to her room. There she found out that she would be sleeping next to Beauty.

**2 hours later**

"I am back from the store. Where is the new group?" Wind asked

"They are staying in their rooms. Go drop of their clothes, will you? They have seen to much of me I'm afraid." Tactics replied

"Will do, do you think we should tell them about us**(a/n: not like that, you people are sick perverts**)? I mean they don't even know our names. Let alone what we look like."

"If the are content when you call a meeting later we shall tell most of what they want to know."

"This some new strategy, Tactics?"

"Why yes how did you know? Any way, go on and deliver those clothes." After that little conversation Wind went off to giving out the clothes and hair dying supplies.

**Inner Self's Room**

"What!?! You want me to wear that?!?" Inner Self yelled. Wind was holding up a tight black shirt that would end just before her belly button. She also had to wear a green flowing skirt with black leggings underneath. Her creepy blue shoes**(I am sorry for those who like those blue ninja shoes leaf ninja's wear, they tend to scare me)** were to be replaced by green one's that looked like Beauty's but green **(in the t.v. shows, it like black flip flop things)**. Underneath her shirt there was going to be a fishnet shirt.

"No one will know that it is you considering you will look so different. By the way, put some green streaks in your hair once you are done changing." Wind added while handing her a green bottle. With thatWind walked outside to Anger's room.

**Anger's Room**

I entered without knocking, knowing that the young girl would know who was coming in. "Hey I am just here to give you your new clothes." Wind whispered as she hand a blood red mini dress, black shorts, fishnet tights, and a fishnet shirt. She also handed Anger red hair dying stuff. "Be creative with that, you're a different person now than you were yesterday." After, she walked outside to see Beauty.

**Beauty's Room**

Beauty was sleeping when Wind walked in. She left a clothes that looked like Anger's but the dress was pink and rose shorts. She also left pink hair dye.

**Strength's Room**

Strength was also sleeping so Wind left a tight blue shirt that ended a few inches below the hips. There was also white shorts with blue details in the shape of clouds. She also left blue shoes that looked like everyone else's and a white fishnet. There was also blue hair dye. After placing all this stuff on a table, she walked over to Strength. Then she pulled out her two buns leaving some long wavy hair. She then left smiling to herself.

**Wisdom's Room**

"Who are you?" Was the first thing that greeted Wind.

"You will know later tonight. Here are your clothes." Wind replied while handing Wisdom a forest green shirt that could have been mistaken as an extremely short dress, light blue leggings, green and blue shoes, and a green and blue fishnet shirt. Last but not least, purple hair dye. Wind then left. 'It is going to be a long night with all of Wisdom's questions. I wonder if the girls are ready to know our somewhat deadly secret. If we tell Wisdom to much, she will fid out why they trust us so much. Hell, she will find out everything if we tell her too much. Damn it. Oh, while I am cursing I'll damn Tactics to. DAMN YOU TACTICS!!!!' wind was thinking as she was ready to call the meeting.

**Thank you to Kawazoe Michiyo who has reviewed. If you want to know who the two girls are, review. If you don't I can keep all of their info locked away in my little head. It will be easy since I know all about them and I can keep a secret. Oh yeah, if you want your character in this story, tell me their name, age, nickname, weapon, personality, what colors you want them to wear(only two colors), where they come from, who they want revenge on, and any other little things about them. The more you give me to work with, the bigger chance I will use them more. That's all for now.**

**Yinyanglover **


	3. Meetings and a New Person

Woman Akatsuki

Chapter Three

Meetings and a New Person

**Thank you to Kawazoe** **Michiyo and evilsis for reviewing. You people must be thinking this 'Another person? NNNNNOOOOOO!!!! She won't be telling us anything about her!!!!!' You can stop that thinking, I will tell you about her and the other two mystery girls. Onward! Oh yeah, because it might be confusing I will put a list of everyone and their nicknames. I won't be updating for the next few days because my school is trying to fit in one last feildtrip, so I will be gone. Onward!!**

**Inner Self: Sakura**

**Anger: Hinata**

**Beauty: Temari**

**Strength: Ten Ten**

**Wisdom: Ino**

**Wind:????**

**Tactics:????**

**Blood Lust: Kelso Michiyo (thanks** **Kawazoe** **Michiyo for this OC) **

"Meeting everyone! We have a new member!" Wind yelled. Everyone came scrambling out of their rooms in their new clothing. The girls lined up in the order of their rooms. They have only been there for about 8 hours and they already knew the workings.

"She has already taken the test. She has also received her Name but we shall introduce you all to her. This is Blood Lust." Tactics started and was going to go into full rant/speech mode.

"We have given her this name for two reasons." Wind injected to stop the speech from ever happening. "One is that she uses a rusty chainsaw. Two is that she was forced to watch her family being tortured to death by Orochimaru. That should make it clear who she wants revenge on." When Wind finished saying this she gestured toward a doorway. There was Blood Lust standing there in a dark blue cloak with Blood Lust written on the back. She had on a dark blue shirt that on the front ended just above her belly button while the other side ended mid calf. She also wore black cargo pants with random blue patterns embroidered every where. She had light blue hair with black streaks and ocean green eyes.

"Blood Lust, you shall sleep next to Strength, the one in blue an white over there." Tactics began. "The others are Anger in the blood red and the black, Inner Self in the black and green, Beauty is in the rose red and pink, and last but not least Wisdom who is wearing forest green and light blue."

Wisdom then raised her hand. "Yes?" Wind asked.

Wisdom then smiled. "You are forgetting yourself and Tactics over there."

"You are right, here we go." Wind took off her tan cloak with a dark blue character that said wind showing here long dark brown hair that was tied into one long braid. Her dark blue eyes had no pupils in them. She wore a dark blue dress with tan shorts poking out underneath, blue fisnnet tights and tan shoes. Around her waist were three tan belts with black fans in its own little loop. Her skin was very pale. Just looking at her made them think that they had know her.

"Your turn, Tactics."

"What a drag. I wanted to keep this up longer."

"Shut up." Then Tactics took off her brown cloak with green a green character on it. She had dark blue hair with silver streaks and really tan skin. She wore the same outfit as Wind but her main color was green not blue and she didn't have any belts. Her hair was in a pony tail, much like Wisdom's before she cut it. The only really special thing about her was that she had many more weapons than an average ninja. It could even compete with Strength's supply. Once again, they all felt like they had know her, almost as if they had seen her before this.

"This is all you are getting out of us at the moment." Tactics whispered

"Now, we have two years before you can take revenge on those who have hurt you. This will take you years for two main reasons. One, is that you must embrace your name and to learn how to work with your teammates. Two is that we must make the fire country and maybe the whole world fear The Woman Akatsuki. We must show how strong women are." Wind yelled.

**That is all for now. I am at a writer's block because I don't know if I should skip to when the boys and girls meet or if I should only skip a year or if I should jump over to how the guys are feeling or if I should be totally random. Tell me any of your characters now before I get to far in the plot to add them**. **All you have to do is tell me their name, nickname, age(young please,10 to 20 yrs old), weapons, personality, colors that she wears(two colors and don't do something that is already done),birthplace, reason for revenge, who she wants revenge on, hair color, and any other little details that will help me make your character more believable and more of your character(or yourself, you might want to be in here) and not mine.**


	4. The Missions

Woman Akatsuki

Chapter Four

The Mission

**Hello everyone, I would like** **to thank those of you that have reviewed. I just started this chapter today because of two reasons. One, I was on a really long school field trip and I only got back yesterday and Two is that TODAY IS THE LAST DAY OF SCHOOL!!!!!! WOOT!!!! Because of this I decided to give you guys a longer chapter (at least i think this is longer). The two Ocs in here are my two friends who I like to call Blondi and Sleepy Jin Jin. This story is going to kill me if I don't get any ideas, so please help me!**

**Leaf Village**

The boys and Kurenai were walking togther down a random street. Ever since the girls left, which has been a week, they have become closer. If they weren't all together, would find very unlikely pares hanging out. For example, you would find Neji and Shikamaru watching clouds on raining days. Anyways, they were all together thinking different things.

Sasuke was thinking 'Why did Sakura leave? Well, that's one less fan girl to bother me!'

'I can't believe Sakura-chan left. What made her want to leave so badly? Me and Sasuke-teme should go out and look for her!' Our favorite hyper-active ninja was pondering.

'Sakura left because something happened. I think Sasuke had something to do with it. He has broken her heart too many times.' Kakashi was thinking because he couldn't concentrate on his porn.

'I wonder what has happened to Hina-chan. I always thought she was too timid to run away. She wouldn't leave unless...she was KIDNAPED!!!!' thought Kiba.

'I am glad I planted that bug on Hinata. I will tell everyone once they have run out of ideas.' Just guess.

'Sweet little Hinata. No worry though. She is a strong girl, stronger than anyone here thinks. She will survive.' Thought her sensei Kurenai.

'I can't believe Ten Ten left, now I have to train with Lee.' Neji shivers.

'Why did our youthful flower leave? She was so youthful, well at least more youthful then Neji. Why is Neji shivering? Is he cold?' Lee constantly questioned.

Gai was thinking, ' Ten Ten is probably out on some extended and very youthful training session.'

Shikamaru was complaining in his head, 'What a drag. Now we aren't a threesome, only a twosome. Ino was the only one who didn't bother me while watching clouds. I'll miss the trouble woman.'

Choji was thinking 'I love chips. Too bad Ino isn't here to enjoy them.'

And last but not least, 'Shikamaru and Choji are so depressed, I think it's time to bring on the BBQ and the clouds. That should make things better.' Asuma decided. Before he could put his plan into action, a voice came over a loudspeaker.

"Will Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Neji, Lee, Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai, and Asuma please come to the Hokage's office. Thank you." After that they all went to Tusunade's office. There they found out that Lee, Choji, Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, and Gai had to go on some really random mission. Then Naruto, Sasuke, and Shikamaru found out they had to track down Sakura, Ino, and Kelso, a girl who had also been missing for a week is to be rumored that she is with the other girls. Shino, Kiba, and Neji were to find Hinata, Temari, and TenTen. The three groups started out on their missions.

**Woman Akatsuki Base**

Wind was pacing, waiting for the group to come. They were all out training, even Tactics was out there. She had let the signal go a few seconds before. It was a very high pitched whistle that only members of te team could hear. They could hear it up to 100 miles away. Wind was contemplating wether or not she should tell the very important secrets she had when all the girls came in at about the same time. Tactics took her place next to Wind.

"There are two girls that we want you to bring back. Wisdom, Inner Self, and Blood Lust, we want you three to go and find Sango." Wind then held up a picture of a girl with silver hair and dark blue streaks. She wore a short silver cocktail dress with dark blue fishnet tights. Her hair was tied into two ponytails that looked like Naruto's when he was in his sexy jutsu. Tied to the girls back was a huge machine gun.

"Anger, Beauty, and Strength, we want you to find Setsuna." Tactics ordered this time while holding up a picture of a girl with silver eyes and pale green hair. She wore a pale green shirt that ended a few inches below her breasts. Underneath that was a pale blue fishnet shirt. She wore pale blue pants with a blue and green yin and yang sign embroidered onto the pants. On her hands was a tattooed yang half of the yin yang sign.

Wind the started up again. "We want you to find these girls. You will find Sango in Ice Canyon and Setsuna in Mist Forest. Tactics and I will be out completing a mission of our own."

With that said the three groups left. One to Ice Canyon, another to Mist Forest, and the last group to Wave Valley.

**Thank you again for those who had reviewed. Please R&R. Flames are welcome.**


	5. Sango and Ice Canyon

**Woman Akatsuki**

**Chapter Five**

**Sorry that I didn't update sooner. My internet was down. I finished this chapter the day after I put the the other one up. For those who have reviewed, I have given and extra long chapter. **

**Sango and Ice Canyon**

**Blood Lust, Wisdom, and Inner Self**

Wisdom was leading them because she was the only one who knew who to get to Ice Canyon. They had stopped using trees a long time ago. Sure there were trees around but the were frozen causing them to brake and if they didn't brake, you would slip and fall. Snow was falling gently on the girls as the ran through the snow. Soon Wisdom stopped.

"Blood Lust, try and sense Sango. She is probably in a cave close to here." Wisdom ordered. When Wind and Tactics weren't around, Wisdom took charge. She was the smartest out of all of them so it just happened.

Blood Lust nodded. She took out her chainsaw and placed it on the ground, that way she was able to sense any vibrations that she wasn't use to. As soon as she placed her weapon down, she felt shuffling in a cave near by. "Sango is in that cave over there." Blood Lust whispered while pointing to a cave no farther than 20 feet away. The group started walking towards the cave.

**Sasuke, Naruto, and Shikamaru**

Sasuke was leading his group because he could sense people with his Sharigon(sp?). They were in the middle of Ice Canyon running towards the three chakra giving off people. "We are getting really close to our targets. Sakura's and Ino's chakra are easy to tell and Kelso must be with them." Sauke whispered to the group. All of a sudden three boys ran into three girls.

**With Boys and Girls in no Particular POV**

Sasuke had collided with Blood Lust, Naruto ran into Wisdom, and that left Shikamaru to bump into Inner Self. The girls' hoods fell reveling their faces.

"Wisdom, what do we do? Do we fight or continue with our mission?" Inner Self asked.

"We fight with the one in front of us. We will win. Nothing will stop our mission." Wisdom answered.

"We don't want to fight you girls, just come home wit us." Sasuke said.

"No," Shikamaru whispered. "We must fight to bring them back."

**With Sasuke and Blood Lust**

Blood Lust grabbed her chainsaw and lowered her headband to cover her eyes. She knew that Sasuke could really hurt her with those eyes of his.

"You think you can beat me with out your eyes?" Sasuke yelled at Blood Lust really mad.

"I know that I can't beat you with my eyes, no eyes work the best. Besides, I have my eyes right here." She replied while holding up her chainsaw. Then she charged. The saw was on at full blast, making this loud moaning like noise. She jabbed it at him, catching him off guard, ripping some of his clothes and creating a huge gash in his side. Sasuke was breathing heavily as he watched Blood Lust smirk while his blood froze on her chainsaw, making it a lot more rusty.

"Why do you smirk at me?" Sasuke asked, confused.

"You are no match for me, your brother is right, you are weak. You do lack hate. I will help you hate. Hate me so much because I am dating YOUR BROTHER!!!!!! MAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"You are _**dating**_ my _**brother**_? How did that happed?"

"I am not telling, but I will tell you that we met not to long ago. I think I am in love."

"DIE KELSO!!!!!!!!!"

"Who is this Kelso that you speak of?"

"You are Kelso."

"Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnoooooooooooooooooooooooooo. I am Blood Lust, not this Kelso."

"Whatever. Chidori!!" Sasuke yelled. He ran at Kelso **(kelso: -glares- me: uh, I mean Blood Lust) **with his blue lighting ball of fun. As he flung his hand at her, she lifted her chainsaw. Sasuke's hand rammed int the chainsaw, breaking his hand. Sasuke wasn't dumb. He had a huge gash on his side that still hasn't stopped bleeding despite the clod air and his hand was now smashed into an ugly ball and was bleeding in several different places.

"I give up. Kill me now, Blood Lust."

"Why do you give up?"

"My sidewon't stop bleeding and I smashed my hand on your chainsaw."

"Sleep."

"What?! Why should I go to-"

"Just sleep. You will feel better. Please trust me."

"Fine." Sasuke agreed. He laid down on the ground letting the cold sweep over him. He dropped his eyes and fell into a deep sleep. Blood Lust walked over to Sasuke and kneeled down. She wrapped up his side and then crudely healed his hand. It would stay long enough for him to get to a real doctor. Then she stood up.

**With Naruto and Wisdom**

While all of that was happening with Sasuke and Blood Lust, Naruto and Wisdom were having their own battle. "Ino, please come home."

"I am not Ino, for the last time, I am Wisdom."

"Stop playing around Ino, you could never be smart enough to be called 'Wisdom' and all that shit. You never acted smart so I doubt you are smart."

"Fight. Then you will see how very wrong you are." Ino replied. She then ran at Naruto with two poison sebon needles in each hand. Naruto was so surprised he just stood there. Wisdom plunged one sebon in each arm and leg. Naruto, being very mad now ran Wisdom with the fox's chakra surrounding him. Wisdom threw 10 exploding notes that went up as soon as they touched Naruto's chakra. He went flying back, hitting his head on the wall. Wisdom came up and placed a sleeping sebon needle into Naruto's neck. As he drifted off to sleep, he saw Sasuke willingly lay down onto the ground and close his eyes. While black was crawling around his eyes, he saw Blood Lust and Wisdom watch Shikamaru and Inner Self fight.

**With Shikamaru and Inner Self**

"Let me guess, you are not Sakura."

"I always knew you were to smart for your own good. I am Inner Self." smirked Inner Self.

"Come back home troublesome woman."

"No thank you. I like it here."

"Lets fight and get this over with."

"You read my mind." Inner Self closed her eyes and made some hand signs. Then Inner Sakura came out. You wouldn't be able to tell if that happened except for the fact that her eyes change colors. Green to black. Inner Sakura ran at Shika. Like the others, he was to stunned to do anything. He let Inner Sakura beat the crap out of him for a while before she was forced to stop.

"What is happening?" Asked Inner Sakura.

"I'm a Nara, what do you think?"

"Shadow Possession Jutsu. I hate Naras."

"Whatever." He then stood up and started to walk backwards. Inner Sakura did the same thing. She then ran into a wall. The pain broke the hold The Nara had on her. Shika looked around and saw Sasuke fall to the ground and look up at Blood Lust. He was bleeding so badly. Shika also saw Blood Lust bend down and start to tend to Sasuke. He also saw Wisdom place a sebon into Naruto's neck. Right before he had to fight he saw Blood Lust and Wisdom come over to watch his fight. 'Kami, why me. I am so gonna die.' Shikamaru thought.

"Look up, boy." Shika did and saw Inner Sakura above him. He then got up and ran over and grabbed a sebon from her pouch. On it said SLEEPING. He plunged it deep into his neck and then whispered "Please take me to the same place as the others." With that, he fell down into sleep.

**The Girls With the Boys Sleeping**

"What to do, what to do." Blood Lust hummed.

"We should get Sango now." Wisdom replied while towards the cave. When they walked in they saw Sango backed into a corner.

"What do you want?" Sango asked. She was very afraid.

"We have an offer that we think that you would like." Inner Self started.

"What is that?" asked a now very interested Sango.

"We want you to be part of the Woman Akatsuki. You will lose your real name and you will get a nickname that will be your new name. We are all girls who had be hurt at some time in our lives and we want revenge." Wisdom continued.

"I want revenge on Kisame, he killed my whole clan except me because I was out playing with my gun." Sango pointed at a huge machine gun. "I would like to join."

"Then come with us." Blood Lust finished.

They walked outside and then remembered about the boys. Sasuke was in the place Blood Lust put him. Naruto was up against the same wall with the needle sticking out of his neck. Shika was still laying where he had put himself.

"Lets carry them back to base and find out what Wind and Tactics would like us to do. We should add a needle to Sasuke and we should replace the needles in the other boys." Wisdom ordered. The girls nodded and they went to carry out her orders. The girls who fought carried their opponents on their backs as they headed toward the base.


	6. The Random and the Secret Mission

**Woman Akatsuki**

**Chapter Six**

**The Random Mission and The Secret Mission**

**Just so you guys know, last chapter, this chapter, and the next chapter are all happening all in the same day and about the same time. Don't forget to reveiw of I might just stop updating for awhile.**

**The Sensei's, Lee, and Choji**

Their mission was to get to a boy named Shinto before Wind or Tactics could. Tusunade knew that there was a chance that the other two teams might fail. Setsuna has the power of yang. This boy named Shinto has the power of yin. If she wanted her village to survive, she would have to keep yin and yang away from each other. With both, they could destroy the whole village in a matter of minutes. Sure, he wasn't a girl but that didn't mean he was part of the group. He would probably just live there. Suddenly Asuma stopped.

"Sir, have you seen this boy anywhere?" Asuma asked an elderly man who wasn't that far away from the Wave Village. He held up a picture of a boy with to his back black hair in a loose ponytail. He had whitish eyes with hints of black here and there. He wore a short sleeve dark blue shirt with a dark green fishnet shirt underneath that. He also had on dark green pants with the yin and yang sign embroidered in normal blue and green. On his hand were the yin half of the yin and yang sign.

"Yes, I believe I have. Go to Wave Valley, that is where he spends most of his time." The old man answered.

"Thank you sir. Have a nice day."Asuma thanked. Ok team, he should be over in Wave Valley. I hope they didn't get to him yet."

"We hope that too. We would really be in trouble if this mission failed." Kurenai agreed.

**Wind and Tactics POV**

"Wind, are we close?" Tactics asked.

"Let me check. The last time I did, were on the right track." Wind then activated her blood line thingy. Using her eyes, Wind looked around at her surroundings and saw Shinto. "We are going the right way. We should be there in only a few minutes.

**The Leaf People**

"We should be in Wave Valley in only a few minutes." Asuma stated.

"Finally, I was running out of chips." Guess who.

"Don't be so un-youthful. You should be more like Gai sensei and I." Then the sunset, waves, and two crazy men in spandex yelling "Gai sensei!" and "Lee!" were seen as the group made their way to Wave Valley.

When the group got to Wave Valley, they saw Shinto, Wind, and Tactics chatting away.

"Shinto!!!!! Get away from them!!" Kakashi yelled**(yes I know, probably ooc)**.

**Shinto, Leaf People, And WA Leaders**

"Wind, why are they here?" Tactics asked.

"They don't want us to find the two keys to our success. We have one, they want to keep the other." Wind answered. "What do you want? We were just talking about all the friends we have and how we want him to meet them all. What is wrong with that?"

"Fight us. Whoever wins gets to take Shinto." Asuma reasoned.

"Fine but don't say we didn't warn you. No rules whatsoever. We can do whatever. Fine with you?" Tactics asked.

"That fine. Start!" Kakashi yelled. Wind made two clones of herself even though they thought she made one. She hid one in the shadows. Then she activated her blood line trait. Everyone was surprised but they didn't talk or look that way for long because they wanted to find Tactics. She had seemed to disappear during Wind's distraction. Tactics was strong, all she needed to do was to fling sleeping sebon needles at the six people and they would be down for awhile. But she needed another distraction. By using a high pitched whistle she told to Wind everything she needed to know. To the six leaf people, they all of a sudden saw another Wind and then went into a slight panic. This was all Tactics needed. She flung 6 sebons into their necks. 5 dropped to sleep instantly. The other one had missed its target, Lee.

"Damn it! I hate that dude!" Tactics yelled. Lee turned to her. Bad mistake, Lee dropped asleep with 4 sleeping sebons in his neck.

"Finally, that took way to long." Yawned Tactics.

"Too long, that wasn't long enough. That should have been harder. We have to dump these bodies near the village." Wind said. She opened a black fan that had the wind symbol on it. Raising her hand into the air a gray ball picked up the six bodies and then it went to drop the bodies not to far from the gate.

"Lets go." Shinto whispered as he stood up.

"You aren't related to anyone, but we have your 'twin'. Lets get going." Wind also whispered. The threesome ran into the forest heading back towards the base.


	7. Setsuna and Mist Forest

**Woman Akatsuki**

**Chapter Seven**

**Setsuna and Mist Forest**

**I do not own naruto. i only own wind, tactics, and shinto. the other ocs belong to other people.**

**Anger, Beauty, and Strength**

Anger was leading this group because of her Bycaugan**( I don't know how to spell that, so I will call it The Eye Thing. sorry.)**. She was looking around Mist Forest. The mist was so thick, everyone was so happy that they had Anger.

"Do you see her?" asked Strength.

"Yes. About a mile ahead in a cave. We should there in a few minutes. Keep going." Anger replied.

**Shino, Kiba, and Neji**

At the same time, Neji was using The Eye Thing. "They are about a mile and a half ahead."

"You sure?" Asked Kiba. All Neji had to do was glare. "Sorry! God." Kba muttered.

**The Boys and Girls in no Particular POV**

"You!!" Both sides yelled at the same time. Setsuna knew someone was coming but she didn't know it was two groups.

"We fight for whoever gets to try and bring Setsuna with them and there are no rules, deal?" Strength asked.

"Deal." Shino spoke.

**Beauty and Neji**

"You aren't Ten Ten where is she?"

"I'm Beauty, I don't know any Ten Ten's so lets fight." Neji took the standard Hyuuga fighting stance while Beauty charged. She swung her fan, 1:causing a huge gust of wind and 2: hitting Neji in his blind spot. The wind brought more mist into the area, making it very hard for Neji to see with The Eye Thing. Beauty ran and placed 2 sleeping sebons in Neji's neck. She beat him but not without pain because to get close enough to hit Neji, meant that she had to run and get hit past his Gentle Fist. From the loss of chakra, Beauty fell on top of Neji in a really weird slumber.

**Kiba and Anger**

"Hinata, please come back with us." Kiba whined.

"I am not Hinata, I will not come with you no matter what you say, so drop it!" Hinata was still using her Eye Thing. Then a sudden gust of wind made it impossible to see. Anger looked over and saw Beauty fall on top of Neji. Running over, she grabbed Beauty's fan. She made all the mist disappear. Kiba saw and ran at her. Using the fan Anger dropped it on his head. Then she placed 6 needles in his head. She wasn't going to take any chances.

**Shino and Strength**

Shino wasn't stupid. He was the exact opposite of stupid. The second his fight began, the second he knew he was going to lose. He gave up knowing that the weren't going to kill them. He did the same thing Shika did but he didn't know that. He ran grabbed two needles and then stuck them into his neck.

**Girls with Boys Sleeping**

"Lets take the boys home. Wind and Tactics will decide what to do with them.**" **Anger ordered. The other girls nodded. They picked the boys up and placed them on their backs but Beauty was so tiered she fell from the trees. Anger then carried Kiba and Neji while Strength carried Shino and Beauty. They were back home first.


	8. The Secret That Wind And Tactics Share

**Woman Akatsuki**

**Chapter Eight**

**The Secret That Wind And Tactics Share**

**I don't own Naruto. Oh, Zehanne, your OC will be in the next chapter. R&R. By the way, could someone please reveiw Door Number One. PLease tell if it is that bad so I can delete it. I can't stand no reviews, so please do so. Ok, you people can read now.**

Anger, Beauty, and Strength were the first ones home. Anger placed Neji and Kiba on the floor gently. Strength placed Shino on the floor and then carried Beauty to her room. Anger and Strength just stared at their old friends.

"We should bind them. That way they can't fight us when they wake up." Anger stated.

"That is a good idea. I just wish that we didn't have to dispose of them." Strength agreed.

"They need a healer and we have one. I won't let Wind or Tactics hurt them. Like Wind said about a week ago, 'You won't get revenge until two years from now.'. She wouldn't go back on her word. Lets just hope we don't get into trouble for bringing them home." With that said both girls continued to tie up the boys.

An hour later Blood Lust, Wisdom, and Inner Self came with Sasuke, Naruto, and Shika on their backs.

"Where is Beauty?" Wisdom asked somewhat nervous as she and the other girls dumped the guys on the floor. She knew she was most likely to be blamed for any injuries the girls got.

"Don't worry. She passed out. Neji was a little too strong for her. She is in one piece." Strength reassured. "Anger had the idea of binding the boys so they didn't try to escape when they woke up." With that the girls started to bind the rest of the boys.

"Blood Lust, what happened to Sasuke?" Anger asked.

"Well to make a long story short, I covered my eyes so he couldn't mess with my mind. Then I slashed him with my chainsaw. Then he smashed his fist into my saw and after that, I told him to fall asleep. That is about it." Blood Lust answered. Every one gave a sigh as they waited for Wind and Tactics to come. While they were waiting Beauty came out of her room and then sat on the floor with the others. Soon Inner Self got annoyed and she had an out burst.

"I am so god damn BORED!" Inner Self yelled.

"Shut up, you bitch." Anger hissed as she covered Inner Self's mouth. "Do you want the boys to wake up before our leaders come in?" Anger asked in a mad low tone. Inner Self shook her head. "Good." With that outburst over with the girls sat waiting while Inner Self was cowering in fear of Anger. About two hours since Blood Lust, Wisdom, and Inner Self came in, Wind and Tactics walked in with Shinto between them.

"FINALLY!" Inner Self yelled. She was going to continue but she saw Anger giving her a glare that could rival Sasuke's and Neji's.

"What did I say?" asked Anger. Inner Self gulped.

"You said not too because that would wake up the boys. I am ssssssssssooooooooooooooo sorry! Please don't hurt me." Inner Self whined.

"Just don't do that again. You are giving me a headache. I really don't need you screaming every single time you can."

Wisdom knew she had to get the two girls attention before an all out war broke loose. "Hey. Just a question, but what should we do with the boys?"

"What to do with the boys? There are more than one? I thought that there was only one boy next to me?" Wind asked dazed.

"I am talking about the boys who are knocked out and are laying on the floor right now." Wisdom answered very tiered of the leader's out of focus-ness today. Wind looked down.

"Dear me. Lets see. Who are the-" Wind started

"This is so troublesome. Why am I here?" guess who moaned.

"Hn. I think we are in a base." Neji decided

"YOU!!" Both girls yelled. Wind pointing to Neji while Tactics pointed at Shikamaru. "I can't believe you girls caught my brother!" Both girls whined at the same time. All seven girls looked at them with shock. 'Brothers, who knew?' all seven girls asked in their heads.

"Yeah, I know. I can't believe my sister is part of this whole thing. You never know what will happen when fate takes over. I hate you sis." Neji replied to that.

"Aw, but I love you brother Neji. Will you please stop hating me? I didn't do anything to make you that mad."

"Shuri, stop. Just stop talking. You ran away from home because people called you the 'Misfit Blue Eyed Hyuuga'. You know that if you stayed my life wouldn't be as bad as it is now. Next time you run away, think about who you are hurting." Shuri just stood there with an open mouth. Then she started sulking. Then all of a sudden, Tactics pounced on top of Shika, sitting on his stomach.

"Get off me you troublesome woman."

"Do you hate me like evil white eyed man hates Wind?"

"If I say no, will you get off of me Inta?"

"Yes."

"Then no I do not hate you." Shikamaru sighed. Don't forget that the boys are tied up and can't really move. Anyway, Tactics jumped up and yelled something to the other girls.

"Hey, our favorite soap opera is on! We can't miss it or I'll have a mental break down. Forward march!" The girls and Shinto walked into the huge living room. Thus leaving the boys on the floor.

**The Girls and Shinto**

"What are we doing to do with the boys?" asked Wisdom.

"Well, Sasuke should be healed because I kinda sorta broke his hand and opened his side with a huge gash." Blood Lust replied. She mumbled the last part.

"Sasuke will be healed by me and the rest will all be healed also. What else are we going to do?" Wind sighed.

"We should knock them out and bring them back home. Then we are not to talk to them for two years. Then we can get revenge." Tactics answered with a sad look on her face.

"You two don't want to hurt your brothers. Is that why you two are acting so sad?" Inner Self asked.

"That is right. You guys want revenge and you can take your revenge. But one thing is to be clear. We are not to kill any of them. We don't want the whole force of the Sand and Leaf villages after us. We can kill the ones that are not in those villages though." This answer was given by Wind.

"Have we decided what to do?" Strength asked.

"I believe we have." Spoke Anger.

"Let the games begin!" Sango smiled.


	9. Author's Note

**Author's Note **

Just so all you people know, I WON'T update until I get some reviews. Yes, no updating until I get at least two reviews. The 8th chapter has been up for a few days now and no reviews. I thought I had a bunch of people who loves reading this. To make you people feel even worse, I have already written the next chapter.

Better news is that I am deleting Door Number One since no one likes it. Since I have depressed you people enough, have a great day!

Yinyanglover


	10. Someone Comes

**Woman Akatsuki**

**Chapter Nine**

**Someone Comes**

**I got the reviews that I wanted so YAY me. I only got two reviews and you people know who you are because I told you how happy I was that you reviewed. The sad part is that I have over 600 views and only 14 reviews. It makes me somewhat depressed. So review and I will be extra happy so that means I will write extra.Ok, now read!**

**Idonotownnaruto!!!! weeps**

**The Girls and Shinto**

"Before we go and head out with our plan, we need to name you girls. Setsuna and Sango, go with Tactics so you can take the test and get your new clothes. Shinto can go also since you are an important part to all of our success. You won't really be part of the team, but you will be close. The rest of you can come with me to help treat the boys with any injury they have. Lets go." Wind commanded. All the girls nodded as the walked to the places the were ordered to go.

**With Shinto Sango Setsuna and Tactics**

"Ok the test will commence. All you have to do is to react with everything I do as you would normally. Just think that this isn't a test and is just a normal in your life. Begin." Tactics commanded. The three nodded.

**With The Other Girls and Boys**

"Sasuke, do you want me to heal you?" Wind asked.

"Sure, just keep Ms. Chainsaw over there away from me." He answered. Taking out a fan, Wind cut away all of Sasuke's bonds. Then using the same blue fan she put it at the bottom of his feet and she slowly moved upwards. Every scratch that was in the way of the blue tentacles of her fan was instantly healed.

While Wind was working on Sasuke, Wisdom helped Shino, Inner Self was with Neji, Strength and Naruto, Blood Lust and Shika, and Beauty and Kiba. Anger helped heal some of Sasuke's minor wounds since he had the most.

Everyone had been bound again and healed when Tactics and the others came in. All three were panting heavily while leaning on the wall.

"They have names now. Sango is Life. She cares about those who are close to her would do anything to make sure they stay alive. Midnight is Setsuna. She is yang and uses dark power to generate deadly disks that come from her hands. Shinto is Daylight since he is yin. He uses light power to create different weapons of his choice." Tactics recited. "Oh yeah! Life wants to get revenge on Kisame for killing her family and Midnight wants to get back at Deidara for killing her family. Shinto wants revenge on Sasori for turning his parents into puppets."

Life stood wearing a silver mini skirt and top with blue fishnet shirt and tight underneath. Under the skirt was shorts. Her silver hair still had the dark blue streaks and was still in the same hair style as before, just a bit shorter though. Life's black eyes were hiding behind her bangs. Her cloak dark blue with silver writing.

Midnight wore a pale green flowing skirt that went to her knees. Near her front left hip was the yin yang sign in pale blue. Under her skirt you could see pale blue leggings. Her shirt was a pale blue color that went down the her waist. There were slits up the sides of the shirt that ended a few inches before her breasts. She had on a pale green cloak with pale blue writing. Her silver eyes went nicely with her pale green hair that had pale blue streaks that went down to mid back.

Daylight stood in the middle of Midnight and Life. He wore a tight dark green t-shirt with a dark blue fishnet shirt underneath that. He also had on dark blue pants with the yin yang sign in dark green on the front right pocket. He had on a dark blue cloak with dark green writing. His blonde hair with regular blue streaks fell loosely around his dark green eyes.

While they stood panting a knock came to the door. Wind got up from her Indian style sitting to answer. Standing there was a 15 year old girl with dark violet eyes with tears coming down. "Do you have a place I could stay? I don't have any place to stay at the moment..." The girl asked.

"Sure we do, but I need to know some things. What is your name? Why are you crying? Did a man make you cry? And how hurt are you?" Wind answered and questioned.

"My name is Ishimaru Natsumi. I am crying because my sister, the only family I had left, was killed. By the hands of a man, more of the eyes really. His name was Itachi. He used Mangekyou on her and killed her. He also used it on m–" Ishimaru stopped talking since she had passed out.

"Damn it! Hey Tactics, we are going to take her in. She has no where to go and she is wants revenge on someone. Get a room ready for her."Wind barked with worry in her voice. "Boys, we are going to take you home very soon. I don't care if I am related to any of you, we are not going to be nice for you. Anger, go into my room and get the needles that say sleeping on them. We can't let see where we hide." Wind then picked up the girl and accidently pricked herself on a needle. Wind gently pulled the needle out of Ishimaru's weapon pouch. Looking at it she could tell she used poisoned needles with metal string attached. Wind tried to break is and she failed to do so.

"Room is ready." Tactics called bringing Wind out of her thoughts. Shaking her head she picked up the passed out girl and carried to the new room. The others who could follow did. Leaving the poor boys on the floor with no one around. Being bored, Naruto did something really stupid.

"So Neji, why do you hate Shuri so much?" Naruto asked innocently.

"She did something really stupid just for power and so she could be with people more like herself. She also got away from being given the curse mark." Neji replied with anger in his voice.

"How is she different?"

"I am not going to answer anything else."

"Why not?"

"Shut the fuck up! You have no reason to know my personal life!" Neji screamed in anger. Everyone besides Naruto could tell that Neji's sister was a touchy subject. Why, no one knew besides the two Hyuuga siblings. Naruto being slow decided to do something else to pass the time.

"Shikamaru, do you hate your sister?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"For the same reason as Neji."

"But he told us some about his sister."

"Naruto, can't you get the hint that they don't want you in their personal lives?" Shino asked.

"But why not?" Naruto whined

"If your sister betrayed you, would you really want to tell everyone?" Kiba asked.

"No. I would hate that."

"Then how do you think Shikamaru and Neji feel?"

"..."

**With The Girls and Shinto**

Wind was working hard to keep the girl alive. So far the girl was still on the line between life and death. All of Wind's chakra was being used to the internal injuries so she had to heal the external injuries the natural way.

"Why is she working so hard?" Setsuna asked.

"Well, when we both left our homes to go somewhere else, she felt like we were followed. She told me to go faster and if I didn't get to safety right then, she promised that she would kill me. I left and got a room in a nearby town. Later I went back to the same spot to see if she was alive. From what was there I could tell Itachi was there and he used the Sharigan on Wind. Everyone in the hospital thought she would die but somehow she lived. She wants someone besides her to live from that kind of attack so people will believe that it is possible." Tactics replied.

While they were having this conversation Ishimaru woke up. "I feel better. What happened?" She asked.

"You passed out from the stress of the Sharigan being used on you." Wind answered. "You can't walk around for a few days. If you want to live, your only choice is to become a Woman Akatsuki member and your test will be as soon as you can walk." Wind then ordered. Wind walked out of the room.

Tactics sighed, "Do you need anything. Most of us will be leaving soon so, yeah."

"I need nothing. Those who stay can help me."

"Ok then. Come girls, Shinto, we need to find out who will be coming with to drop the guys off." With that said those who could stand walked out of the room.

**With Everyone Except New Girl**

"Lets see. There are six guys so we should take six of us plus Tactics." Wisdom started. We should take Life, Daylight, and Midnight. That leaves room for three more people."

"Well, Beauty shouldn't go since Neji almost killed her and Wind lost most of her chakra so she can't go either." Tactics continued.

"That leaves Anger, Inner Self, Wisdom, and Strength to go. Well, get going. The faster you go the faster you come back. Wisdom, stay back with me and Beauty. We might fall asleep so you be here just incase." Wind stated.

With that said Daylight picked Neji, Life and Sasuke, Midnight with Shika, Anger with Shino, Inner Self and Kiba, and Strength chose Naruto. Stabbing the boys who are not Daylight all with sleeping needles they headed out.

**With The Mission Group**

Tactics was leading since she didn't have to deal with a bunch of sleeping boys. They were 50 miles away from the Leaf Village and it was getting dark fast.

"No matter how much I don't want to do this, we have to camp here for the night. If we don't save our strength we won't be able to get back home once we drop off our bundles off." Tactics explained while suddenly stopping. The boys had long ago awoken from their slumber but they were far away enough so they couldn't find their way back to the base.

Once they got a fire going, 10 ANBU came out of the trees. "Give up the boys to us and come with us so we can return to your homes." The Hawk ordered.


	11. Can They Fight?

**Woman Akatsuki**

**Chapter Ten**

**Can They Fight?**

**Thak you all who have reviewed.It makes me happy inside.Anyway, this chapter came out later then I thought cause I was at a friends house.Ok, now I would like you people to read and review my Drugs Are Good Play.It really fun to make and really funny.Tell me if it sucks so I will never another play again.Or tell it is good and I may or may not do one, cause it depends on what you people want.So yeah.NOW YOU MUST READ THIS CHAPTER!!!!**

"You can't tell us what to do, Hawk!" Midnight snorted.

"How about we fight then? Word on the street is that you can take down gennin. That must make you feel proud." Fox taunted.

"Hey, watch it Fox Boy. We take the challenge." Tactics stated. "Midnight take Fox, Anger take Rabbit, Life take Dog, Daylight take Tiger, Strength take Swallow, and Inner Self can take Monkey. I will take on Hawk, Wolf, Rat and Snake."

**Midnight and Fox**

"Why won't you just go home?" Fox asked.

"Shut up, baka." Midnight replied.

Opening her hands, palms up, Midnight created some black disks. Throwing two at him, Fox didn't realize he had fallen into a trap until he was blown sky high by an exploding tag. Sadly, Midnight didn't know that was a clone.

"Gotta do better than that, girl." Using Shadow Clone, he surrounded her.

"Damn. I haven't tried to fight lately so I don't know what to do." Midnight cursed. Then she got an idea. While making hand signs she yelled out a new jutsu. "Yang Negative Death No Jutsu!" Any shadows that happened to be in the clearing rushed towards the two. Soon surrounding Fox and Midnight, the shadows started to close in. Before the box would kill both of them because of the lack of room, Midnight stepped out of the box. Hearing screaming and the crunch of bones smashing together, she turned away to watch the other fights.

**Anger and Rabbit**

"Before you say anything, I will not come home." Anger stated.

"Fine then." Rabbit replied.

Then he was gone in a flash. They call him Rabbit because of his speed. Anger saw him with her kekki genki. She then tried to use the gentle fist. He moved out of the way of the attack and then kicked her back. Anger kept trying to hit but he was to fast for her. When he wasn't looking Anger made some clones and sent one after while herself and the other clones hid in the bushes. The clone kept swinging at Rabbit, causing him to run towards the real Anger. She jumped on top of his back and then drove a kunai into the back of his neck. His body hit with a thud as she jumped off, her cloak hiding her face and falling gracefully around her.

**Life and Dog**

"I don't want to hurt you. Please go and take your friends with you." Life whispered.

Dog being loyal said, "No let us fight."

Life nodded as she reached behind her back and under her cloak. She then pulled a huge machine gun out from under there. Putting herself into a back stance, she started firing. The sound rung everywhere making the other pairs quiet for a few seconds. After 30 seconds, she stopped shooting. She walked over to see Dog clutching his stomach.

"I wanted you to live, but you choose to die. I will let you do so without interference." Life whispered to Dog as she sat down next to him awaiting his death.

**Daylight and Tiger**

By just looking at each other. The two men knew the answers and questions with out having to ask. Tiger lunged at Daylight, knocking him into the ground. Daylight made two fists, one on top of another while light energy formed into a sword. Because Daylight's hands were under Tiger's body, the sword pushed through and stabbedhim while the sword was forming. Saying nothing, Daylight pushed the body off of himself and took out his sword as it disappeared in into thin air.

**Strength and Swallow**

"Com-" Swallow was cut off because Strength had started to run at him with scrolls in hand. Jumping into the air, she twirled around with the scrolls going around her. Weapons fly every where and Swallow tried to doge. He succeeded until Strength used chakra strings to plunge the weapons into his body. He died then and there.

**Inner Self and Monkey**

'Monkey,' Inner self thought. 'Loves to mess around.'

Inner Self jumped right into the fight changing to Inner Sakura. With no mercy in her body, she stabbed Monkey right in the heart.

"No messing around for Monkey." Inner Sakura shouted out. Turning back into Inner Self, she turned around to where Tactics would be fighting. There she saw something that she never thought possible. Inner Self gasped as she saw the blood splash high into the air.


	12. Blood Is A Fetish

**Woman Akatsuki**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Blood Is A Fetish**

**When done reading this chapter, please read the bottom that is in bold. Thank you.**

In Tactics' circle of people, blood splashed into everyone's face. Rat and Snake had both fallen and only Wolf and Hawk were left. With good timing Tactics hit Hawk, causing him to die slowly and painfully while rolling around on the ground.

Wolf had hit Tactics while she was hitting Hawk. Her blood was splashed into their faces because Wolf got her off guard.

"Ow. Have you ever had a fetish?" Tactics asked Wolf.

"Hugh." Wolf grunted while licking the blood from his lips.

"Well, I know why they gave you the name Wolf. You have a very bad blood fetish. You get very excited at that the sight of blood. You only passed all of your exams is because you attacked for the sight of blood, so you easily won each battle. You don't want to attack, you only want he- "

"I don't want help! I am fine so quiet down!" Wolf roared as he leaped at her. His long nails punctured Tactics' skin. He pulled down making large gaps, showing off ripped up muscle and destroyed blood vessels.

Everyone froze as they saw Wolf bent down and started to lick up the blood and shredded muscle as Tactics shivered from pain. Something then snapped in Shika. Shifting around he brought his hands up and created his shadow strangle jutsu hand signs. Wolf being intent on licking up the blood and scraps Tactics' skin had given him, he didn't notice he was being attacked until his shadowy hands started choking. Shikamaru slowly tightened his grip so Wolf painfully died.

Anger then shot up. She over to Tactics and started to cry. Green chakra covered Anger's fingertips as she tried to heal the wound. The other girls then let the boys out of the bindings that held them. They all rushed forward, except Sasuke, but Shikamaru was the fastest.

"Hurry and get the boys back home," Tactics winced as if talking was to painful. Shika reached his hand to grab hers but she somewhat pushed it away. "Don't worry about me," Tactics smiled. "The girls will come and get me on the way back. Go on. We still want revenge on you." She ended.

"Don't you dare die on me Inta, or the living will haunt the dead." Shika promised.

"I won't if you people will just leave!" Tactics screeched.

The group then sped off to get to the Leaf Village. Tactics lay there staring up into the sky. Tactics smiled because she knew she would always be remembered, even if she died. She stayed like that for a few minutes when a wolf pack came out of the brush.

"It looks like I was injured by a wolf, so I might as well die by one. Well, I hope Shika forgives me if I die today because of this. I have hurt him so much." Tactics closed her eyes while her heart beat faster. Blood started pouring out of her more quickly while the wolf pack eagerly lapped it up.

**With The Others**

Even though he was the laziest, Shika was going the fastest. In only a few minutes they were at the gate. The leaf boys separated from the group as they walked through the gates. Turning around, they rushed back to where they left Tactics. Midnight chased the wolves off as the others ran towards Tactics.

"Oh, God..." Anger whispered.

"This can't be what her fate is.." Daylight muttered as he looked down at her.

**Ok people, sorry that this chapter is so short and I made you wait for it. I tried to make it longer but I ran out of ideas. I really can't think straight at the moment so I welcome all ideas. If you review and give ideas about the next chapter, I will update this week. If you don't, well lets just say I won't be able to get to a computer for a LONG time. With that said, please review.**


	13. Life Or Death?

**Woman Akatsuki**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Life or Death?**

**This is a very special chapter because you guys get to choose if Tactics lives or dies. This one chapter is really two different chapters. When a heading that looks a lot like the one at the top of this page appears again, it means it is the other chapter. The first chapter is when Tactics dies and the second is when she lives. Keep two things in mind. One, Tactics will die sooner or later and Two, is that if you want romance sooner you will want to choose a dead Tactics. Oh, a third thing is that I spent my whole day writing it and if I don't get a lot of reviews because you are too lazy to write 'Death of Tactics' or 'Life of Tactics', I may not update for awhile just to take my revenge out. Now, you may enjoy the story.**

Tactics's eyes had that glazed over look when she opened them. She smiled at them but it quickly turned into a grimace of pain. "Please, please tell Shika that I–" Her plea was cut off as she started to cough up blood. The blood came out even faster out of her arm causing her already pale face get even paler.

"Please stop trying to tell us. You will be alright so you can tell him yourself. Just hold on!" Anger was pleading as Inner Self and herself was healing Tactics' whole body.

Tactics shook her head. In a raspy voice, she told them, "Tell Shika that I love him and that I am sorry for dying on him. Tell him the reason I did those things is on my stomach." She looked at them with pleading eyes.Intense sorrow were in her glazed over eyes.

"We...we will tell him." Strength choked out behind tears.

"Don't cry. Just don't die. I won't forgive any of you if you do." She somewhat joked as her voice became smaller and quieter and her eyelids started to close. She put on a smile as she drifted off to her endless sleep.

"No! She can't die. I don't even know her and she just dies! Why?" Life started to scream while weeping hard.

Daylight embraced Midnight while they both cried in silent to each other. Anger and Inner Self grabbed each other into a sisterly hug and they wept into each other's arms. Life curled into a ball and let her tears stream down her face. Strength wailed her heart out to the sky, cursing everything that did and didn't have to do with Tactics's death.

To them, it seemed like hours before any of them could talk. Strength stood up and gave a small, sad smile. "We promised to tell him. We have to." She murmured as the others also began to come out of their trances.

"Lets take her back to the base. We can save her body that way." Inner Self whispered. Daylight backed away from the embrace as he took out a scroll. He used a summoning jutsu and a big white dog appeared in a flash of smoke. The white dog walked over to Tactics, picked her up, and then laid her on his back.The white dog ran off with the rest of the group following.

**At The Akatsuki Woman Base**

Wind was sleeping on a couch in the living room while Wisdom, Beauty, and Blood Lust were playing poker in the kitchen. The new girl didn't need anything so they just kept playing and playing.

"Ha! I win again!" Wisdom exclaimed. "Wanna play again?" She asked. The other two just sighed at Wisdom happiness. Wisdom had never played before, but once she got the hang of it, there was no stopping her.

"How about no. We should see if Ishimaru has woken up." That was the clue for Bueaty and Blood Lust to stand up and walk to Ishimaru's room while leaving Wisdom to clean up the cards.

'Shouldn't they be back by now? This is taking longer than I thought.' Wisdom was thinking while she cleaned up the cards. Putting the cards back into their case she looked around the base. Weapons, clothes, games, and anything else that you would find in a bedroom was laying on the floors. 'So messy. Might as well clean up,' Wisdom thought as she walked into the living room. She picked up random pillows, sheets, and blankets and put them into the washing machine. Wisdom the picked up all the nicknacks and weapons off the floor to make a clear path. Then she heard a loud bang. She jumped around to see a white dog I the door way.

"What happened?" Wind asked as she jumped off the couch she was sleeping on. Wind looked down at the body on the dog. "N..no. This can't be happening."She whispered in denial. "NO! She can't die! She promised that she could never die! She said I would die before her..." Wind started screaming at the whole room. Wind dropped to the ground and started sobbing her eyes out. When the others looked at her, they felt so weird. Looking at their leader that held them together.

"We barely knew her. She died, but why?" Wisdom asked behind the tears that were flying freely down her face. She looked at the body of Tactics. The body was now on the floor Wisdom had just cleaned. Tactics had one arm ripped off her body and blood staining her face. The most amazing thing was, she still had a slight smile on her face.

"What happened?" Asked Blood Lust as herself and Beauty ran out of Ishimaru's room.

Beauty looked down at Tactics's body as she fell down to the ground weeping. The group who had already mourned for the loss felt tears coming on again.

Blood Lust was trying to hold back tears as she asked, "Who? How? When?". That was all she could choke out at the moment.

Life lifted her head up from the ground where she put it so she could cry. "She was hurt by Wolf, an ANBU member. We also think she was protecting her brother from harm. What we do know is that Wolf got away." Life answered question one.

Anger was going to answer the next question. "Wolves came and decided she would be a good snack. So they started to eat her arm but nothing else since we came back soon after they did." Anger hugged her knees and went back to mourning.

"When we were bring the boys back, ANBU attacked us so we fought back. That was when she was badly injured." Inner Self answered the last question. She then curled into a ball to cry some more.

Ishimaru came out of her room and leaned on a wall. She looked at the group, who was mourning. She felt a few tears trickle down her face. 'This is why we should show no emotions when fighting.' She thought. 'If we show emotions, yourself or someone we love is going to die.' Her eyes looked blank, like she was remembering her life.

After a few minutes of crying, Wind started moan a tuneless song. The pitch went up and down making her seem like a ghost. Anger's voice became soft and high while Daylight's became loud and low. Their voices were mixing with each others. The had closed their eyes in the process but opened when they saw Ishimaru on a wall, with tears on her face, singing with them.

Their voices carried out of the base and reached the ears of nearby wolves. The wolves howled making the song even more depressing to everyone who heard the song. It seemed like hours but it was only a few minutes when they stopped the song.

"Did, did she want us to do anything?" Wind asked, starting to become her normal self.

Strength nodded. "Yeah, she wanted us to tell Shikamaru that she loved him and that she was sorry that she died on him." She stopped there thinking if there was anything else that Tactics had told them. "Oh yeah! She had also said that the reason she did everything that she did was on her stomach. That was all that Tactics said."

Wind gave a sad smile as she shook her head. Wind moved some of Tactics ripped up clothing away to show a sealing mark around her bellybutton.

"She had a demon inside her?" Wisdom asked.

"Yes, she did. So that is why she left me. Anyway, we should get her back to the Nara's. She would like to live her death where she lived." She stood up. Wind wiped her eyes with her hands."I am sorry to do this to you guys, but you have to go back out. I want all of you to go and deliver Tactics's body to Shika. I want Ishimaru to come with me so she can take the test." Wind ordered all of this while on the inside, she was breaking down badly.

Everyone nodded their heads while they headed to their destinations. Wind and Ishimaru to take the test and the rest to give Shikamaru his sister's body to him.

**Woman Akatsuki**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Life or Death**

Tactics's eyes were glazed over when she opened them. She gave a weak smile but it soon turned to a grimace of pain. Tactics kept taking deep breathes, trying to keep herself alive. "Please, if I don't make it, tell Shik– " She stopped talking to cough up blood. That caused her face to get paler while more blood spilled out of her body.

"Please don't talk. You'll be able to talk to Shikamaru once we have healed you." Anger cried as she and Inner Self were trying to heal her.

Daylight summoned a large white dog and hopped on while taking off his cloak so he couldn't be recognized. "Put her on. I can get to the Leaf Village fast so that way they might be able to save her." Life and strength nodded as they picked up Tactics and put her on. "You guys have to hurry as fast as you can to the Leaf Village so I won't be stuck making all the explanations. And don't forget to take your cloaks off." With those final words out of Daylight's mouth, the white dogs bounded off through the forest towards the nearest village.

Everyone came out of their trance like movements and they started after Daylight. Even though they were running out of chakra, they kept the pace up. In only a few minutes they were back in front of the gates of the Leaf Village. They ditched their cloaks and they tried to get in.

"Who are yo?" Guard One asked, looking at them closely.

"We are with the boy who was riding a white dog. Our friend was hurt in a accident and we came to see if she was ok." Life quickly lied.

"You can enter then." Guard Two said.

The group entered and soon ran off towards the hospital. They got there just in time to see Daylight trying to weasel himself out of saying what happened exactly. "Why does it matter if you know what happened to her? You can save her right?" Daylight asked. The nurse was saying some inaudible things to him. "All I know is that she got into a accident. I was only able to provide transportation to get her here." Daylight replied. Some more whispers. "Now you want my name? Well my name is...Danny. Now tell me if she will live." Daylight was no saying.

"I think it is a good time to go and help him." Anger whispered to the others behind her. They nodded in agreement. The group moved up towards Daylight.

They conversed with the nurse, giving her false information the whole time. After a few minutes the were aloud to sit down and wait for news about Tactics. They waited for hours and the sun had gone down, and the moon and gone up. They had began to lose all hope until a nurse came in.

"Your friend is ok. You may see her but she is not aloud to leave for a few weeks." The nurse told them. They all nodded and walked toward the room she was staying in.

Tactics looked up from the book she was reading. "Finally. They won't let me leave but I'm fine, just a little disabled for the time being." She smiled.

"Don't worry. We are going to get you outta here." Mid night smiled. Pulling out a scroll, she summoned a few large black cats. "Ok. Here is the plan. Tactics and myself will be on the lead one so we can get home the fastest. Daylight, Anger, and Inner Self will take the second one and then Life and Strength will take the last one." Everyone listened to her plan and the all agreed to do it.

Anger walked over and opened the window. Tactics and Midnight mounted the largest cat as he leapt out of the window. Daylight, Anger, and Inner Self got on the next biggest cat as it daintily stepped out on the roof before she bounded off. Life and Strength jumped onto the smallest cat of the three she quickly raced out the window as the nurse walked in.

**Woman Akatsuki Base **

Wind slept on a couch in the living room while Blood Lust, Beauty, and Wisdom sat in the kitchen playing poker. Wisdom had never played before, but once she got he hang of it, she was unstoppable.

"Wanna play again?" Wisdom asked eagerly as she showed her winning hand.

"We can't. It's your turn to make dinner and I'm starved. Also, Beauty and I have to check up on Ishimaru. Get started on dinner will you?" Blood Lust was mumbling to get out of losing again.

"Fine fine. You guys go and do that while I will make dinner." Wisdom said sadly. She was cleaning up the cards when she looked up at the clock. 'Man they are late. I hope nothing bad happened.' Wisdom thought while she started getting out the needed ingredients for her Sweet and Sour Turkey Balls. She had the pasta going and was shaping the ground turkey in to little balls while she thought, 'Something isn't right. They should be back I mean, I even told them what I was making.' Wisdom was chopping onions when she heard the door bang down and three large cats ran in.

"What happened?" Wind asked wide awake now. Beauty and Blood Lust ran out with Ishimaru following them slowly.

"Nothing much." Tactics began in a happy tone. "We were attacked, I almost died, I was brought to a hospital in the Leaf Village, I was taken out of that hospital on the back of a cat, and right now there are probably ANBU members are looking or a Jane Doe." Tactics said a bit more sarcastically.

"There is also the fact that you are slightly disabled." Midnight supplied while smelling the air.

"Oh yeah. Anyway, can we eat?" Tactics asked. Everyone looked at Wisdom.

"Calm down everybody. Sit down at the table since dinner is almost ready." Wisdom smiled as she walked over to the stove to get the food.

"What do we do next?" Inner Self asked once they all began eating.

**Please read the bold at the top of the story because it is very important. If you don't read it, I will have my revenge.**


	14. What We Didn't Know

**Woman Akatsuki**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**What We Didn't Know**

**More people wanted death than life, so that is what I am writing. Thank you all for all who voted/reviewed. I forgot to put this in the last chapter, if you choose death, you would learn more about Wind and Tactics. Onward!**

When Wind and Ishimaru left the base she didn't think sending them all out so soon would be good, so she stopped and hopped onto a tree branch. Holding her hands up, she howled into the sky. Not to long after a reply from the others came. Howling, Wind told them to head home and to wait there until she got back.

After that she got back to the ground and herself and Ishimaru ran off towards a clearing to take the test.

**At The Base**

Everyone had heard the call, responded, and then headed home. They all sat or stood in the same living room that had so much of Tactics's blood in the carpet. They all stayed there, smelling the decomposing blood and body of their favorite second in command.

After a while Daylight and Midnight got up from their wall and they walked to a different room.

"Day, I can't believe she died. She seemed like she could never get hurt..." Midnight sobbed into his shirt. He patted her back as he whispered anything to console Midnight into her ear.

After a while, Daylight couldn't take much more and he cupped her face in his hand. Day made sure Night was looking at him. Then his lips flew down, catching hers. A sweet innocent kiss turned into a full make out session. Wisdom had been sent to look for the two and when she looked into a hallway, she saw Yin and Yang kising. The pair soon broke away and Wisdom lefi, knowing they would come back.

An hour later, nothing had big had happened until Wind and Ishimaru walked in. Ishimaru was dressed in a red cloak with blue lettering that said Poison Strings. She had on a blue shirt that ended right before her navel and a red flower was embroidered on the stomach. Her red pants had some blue flowers on them randomly. Poison Strings long black hair with silver streaks was in a high ponytail, like Ino's before she joined the Woman Akatsuki.

"Her name is Poison Strings because she uses poison needles and unbreakable metal strings. I have decided that it would be bad to send all of you to deliver Tactics's body, so only Blood Lust, Strength, Wisdom, and Poison Strings will go. Sorry Strength but you seemed like the least hurt of the group and I can't send only 3 people into a village that really want to capture you." Wind explained. "Now, go!" She commanded.

The four girls left, with Blood Lust Carrying the body. After a few miles, the four girls stopped to change clothing so they couldn't be recognized. Blood Lust changed into a plain black shirt with blue jeans. Blood Lust took her cloak and switched its sides so it was black with blue swirls. This was to fool the naked eye into thinking there was no chainsaw on her back. Strength's baby blue cloak went white while she was wearing a very short blue dress with white shorts underneath. Her long, wavy brown hair went up into a ponytail. Wisdom's green cloak was now light blue. She was also wearing a plain green shirt and with light blue cargo pants. Poison Strings's cloak was still red, but this side had a large picture of a blue rose. Her blue shirt stayed the same, but longer and she wore black jean shorts.

Since all four had changed their clothing, they continued on their way but with Poison Strings carrying the body since she was wearing mostly red. They all stayed silent until Wisdom brought up something they were all dreading. "We all need new names when we go to Shikamaru's. If we don't, we all will be caught."

"Then we will need something that they will never recognize." Blood Lust murmured.

"Easy. I can be...um... this is hard!" Poison Strings exclaimed while shifting the body in her arms.

Strength sighed. "We can somewhat jumble our names up into something intelligible."

"Great idea. I can be Nai, considering that it is hard to create something out of Ino." Wisdom exampled. **(AN: Is that even a word?)**

"I can be Ne Ne. God, making something out of Ten Ten is hard." Strength said exasperated.

Blood Lust then came up with a name. "I can be Solke. Not the best but who cares?"

"I can be Mari." Poison Strings muttered while shifting the dead weight in her arms.

Wisdom just nodded was they kept going.

It was almost sunset when the reached they gates of the Leaf Village. The guards were switching who was on duty so the group of females had to wait until the guards were done.

"What is your business here, girls?" The first man asked.

"And what are your names?" Asked the second man. The girls stayed silent while the wind blew, moving the grass around them. Finally Wisdom moved forward to speak.

"My name is Nai. My friends names are Ne Ne, Solke, and Mari. We are here to bring the body of a girl we found in the forest. We believe she lives here because of her headband. We also think she is a Nara." Wisdom explained. The guards saw the body and let the girls in.

By nightfall the group of girls made it to Shika's house. Wisdom walked up to the front door and knocked hard. The four could hear movement from inside. When the door opened, they all saw Shikamaru with his usual bored look.

"Shikamaru Nara, we have something we think belongs to you." Blood Lust whispered softly. Shikamaru's eyes widened when he heard this. He looked past Blood Lust and his fell upon Poison Strings and the body in her hands.

The only sound was Shikamaru's shoes on the soft grass as he walked up to the body that had once been Tactics. Tears, even if they were small, escaped his eyes as he whispered, "You promised me, even when you left, you promised that you would see the day when you would see everyone die, even me. You said that you hold me when I died so I would know someone cared." He kept on like this, kneeling over his sister's body.

Strength was feeling like she should say something again. "Shikamaru, she told me to tell you that she loves you, that she is sorry for dying, and that she did all that she did because of what is on her stomach.

Shika nodded. "I might as well tell you about her, since she won't be able to tell you herself." Shika took a deep breathe and then continued. "Inata was only a year older than me and she is my half sister. She wanted to become a ninja, so she did. Everyone soon saw that she couldn't use shadows and my father took a blood test only to find Inata wasn't his child. He then disowned her and she was only twelve. She went on a long solo mission and she didn't come back until a year later. But, she came back with another girl. The girl who came back with Inata was missing for two years and was deemed dead. Her name was Shuri. Shuri got her old stuff back and let Inata live with her in the small apartment. Six months came and went before anything happened. Tusande called the two to her office and you could hear yelling and things being broken. After an hour, Inata and Shuri both left the office, grabbed their stuff, and they ran out of the village. There was a decree that no one was to speak of this ever again. Those who never knew of them, never learned anything. I was near the office and heard something about demons." He said all of this with out looking up from his sister's body.

Wisdom looked at Shika, tears falling down her face once again. "Shikamaru, do you know which demon she had inside of her?" She asked.

Shika shook his head. "I don't know which one, but it did have to do with a...snake."

Poison Strings nodded. She got up from where she was sitting was whispered, "We have to leave now. Sorry about your loss." The other girls got up from where they were. Shikamaru just sat there looking at the deranged body of his sister.

The four in disguise quickly left the village and they didn't change until they were a few miles from the base. Because of the lost of chakra, they walked the rest of the way home. It took another hour, but they were home at last.

"We are back." Blood Lust called out to the base. The stench of decaying flesh was still in the rug where Tactics had lay.

Everyone came quickly to the room where the four stood silently. Once Wind had given them all a nod, the four girls began taking turns telling what happened.

Strength was ending the story. "Shikamaru told us that he thought the demon had to do with a snake."

"It did. Her demon was the five-head snake or also know as Bite." Wind closed her eyes as she said this.

"Wind, do you have a demon inside of yourself?" Inner Self asked.

Wind just glared at the wall while she seemed to be having a battle deep within herself.

**Ok people, please review so I will feel loved. Just so you all know I thank everyone who reviewed and at the end of the story, I will put up a list of people who have reviewed. Anyway, I am having writers block so that is why this chapter took me 3 days to write(I was on a trip for 8 days) so I want any ideas you can come up with. Until my inspiration comes back, I will be writing a bunch of one shots and I will continue with my Insanity Knocks story. Bye!**


	15. Demon and Revenge Talk

**Woman Akatsuki**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Demon and Revenge Talk**

**Yes, I know this chapter is short. I have a really good reason though. The next chapter is a special one and I couldn't put in this chapter unless I wanted to confuse you. Besides, you people should be happy that TWO chapters came out today and probably one tomorrow, so NO COMPLAINING!!!!!**

Wind just kept staring at the wall as her hands wandered down to the bottom of her short dress. Once her hands were there, they lifted up her dress to show a sealing mark surrounding her belly button.

"I do have a demon, Tactics and I left for a village that we thought would except us. That is all you need to know." Wind stated. "We have work to do. In less than two years, our group has to be strong enough to take revenge on those we want it on and to be able to only go duet or solo missions." Wind at that moment turned into a strong commander.

Everyone nodded in their understanding. Wind smiled as she saw the capabilities of her group. 'They are strong, but when they spend two years with me, they will be stronger. No more being nice. Soon they will be strong enough to beat a demon.' Wind thought.

"Now,"Wind began again. "I want each of you to tell me who you want revenge on so I can teach you skills that will help you."

Inner Self stepped forward. "I want revenge on Sasuke and Naruto." She stated. Anger stepped to join Inner Self.

"Kiba and Shino must pay."Anger whispered as she glared from their memory.

"Gaara and Kankuro." Beauty said simply as she stood next to Anger.

"Lee and Neji." Strength whispered as a single tear came to her eye. No one saw it since she was walking to the new line.

Wisdom just smiled as her mind began to think up multiple ways of revenge. "My old team mates."

"Orochimaru." Blood Lust spat.

"Kisame." Life said, no mercy was seen in her eyes.

Midnight was next. Sorrow was seen in her eyes. "Deidara. He must die..."

Next Poison Strings walked up next. "I want Itachi to pay." Was all she said.

Last but not least, Daylight came forward. "Sasori." His face was devoid of emotion.

Wind nodded her head at all of the answers. She took a deep breath. "No time to waste. Sleep today, eat tomorrow, and after breakfast we will begin your train.


	16. Two Years and the Starts of Revenge

**Woman Akatsuki**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Two Years and the Starts of Revenge**

Over two years, people can change a lot. The group trained at least 12 hours a day. They spared constantly. Wind told them ways to save yourself when to low chakra, how to deceive a person who could not be deceived, and where to hide if someone id after you. That was only the first year.

For the next half a year, the group studied their targets, learning everything possible. They all had been almost killed at least once during this project.

And then for the last half a year, everyone had to fight Wind and beat her at least once. This was the final training they had to go through.

And during these two years, Wind sent them on countless missions to make them stronger. Also in the mist of all of this work, Wisdom took the place of Tactics as second in command. She wasn't the friend that Wind had for a long time, but she was a friend and she was good at coming up with strategies.

After the two year training period, Inner Self could control when Inner Sakura came out. She also was more skilled at hand to hand combat and only used ninjutsu and genjutsu when she really had to.

Anger had mastered everything a Hyuuga could with the help of Wind, her cousin. Anger's chakra control was better and she barely used up any chakra when doing 64 Points.

Beauty now completely mastered her fan and had also learned to fight if her fan couldn't be used.

Strength learned new tricks that she could use with her weapons.

Wisdom moved up in rank. She also mastered making up plans right on the spot so in only seconds, Wisdom could have a plan with very little mistakes.

Blood Lust learned how to control her chainsaw so if she put it on the highest setting it would jump out of her hands.

Poison Strings found out that it would be hard using metal if the person she fought against used water. This is why she found multiple ways to cover her metal strings to protect them from water and yet hide them from view at the same3 time.

Life started to show signs of showing less mercy in battles. Life decide that her machine gun was to small for her liking, so it got bigger.

Midnight and Daylight mastered twin jutsus together. The were always together and they did almost everything together. Lets just say, they loved each other enough to take the relationship they have with each other a few steps farther.

Wind really didn't do to much. If she had Tactics, she would be able to go on missions that would help get her group ready. And since she didn't, she made them work harder to get them ready sooner.

Everyone was hanging around the base since it was a Sunday. Because it was a Sunday, they didn't have to train if they didn't want to. Poison Strings, Strength, and Life were sitting in a small triangle trading weapon polishing secrets. Wisdom was reading anything she could get her hands on. Inner Self and Anger were trading healing tips and gossip from the multiple villages they have been to. Daylight and Midnight were snuggled together on the couch. Blood Lust was sitting in a chair while only taking enough rust off of her chainsaw to make sure it would work properly.

Wind walked into the room with a huge smile on her face. The people in the room looked up from what they were doing. "Today, we start out for revenge." Wind proclaimed. Everyone except Wind started to get these dementedly happy smiles on their faces.

With a wave of her hand, Wind commanded them to get ready quickly to leave. The group all walked up to their rooms and then grabbed bags that were already packed. They all ran toward to their first destination.

**At The Akatsuki Base(Male)**

All the Akatsuki members left for a mission in the Leaf Village.

**Yes I know, another short chapter. But the next chapter will be longer and full of fighting and such. Now for a very important question, when this story ends do you guys want me to write a sequel? Please tell me.**


	17. Death is Back

**Woman Akatsuki**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Death Is Back**

The Woman Akatsuki group moved fast through all of trees to get to their first target. They stopped only a mile from the Sound Village.

Wind turned around to face Blood Lust. "Your target is in there. Kill him and get out. We will be waiting here." Wind commanded.

"Got it." Blood Lust called over her shoulder as she ran inside of the gates.

**With Blood Lust**

Blood Lust moved so quickly, she was only a black and blue blur. In only minuets Blood Lust had reached Orochimaru's hideout. She silently walked in. 'Where are the guards? This is going to be easy.' Blood Lust thought as she made her way down the damp hallway.

She gently placed her chainsaw on the ground to sense any vibrations. The vibrations in the ground told her that Orochimaru was in his room, and awake. 'This is gonna be fun!' Blood Lust thought as she kicked down his door.

Before anyone in the room had time to react, Blood Lust had cut Orochimaru in half. Walking over with a still running chainsaw, Blood Lust cut off Orochimaru's head. Cutting the body into random sized pieces was fun she had for only a few minutes.

Blood Lust ran out of the door with her new prize, Orochimaru's head. She joined up with the others and they took off again, this time to the Leaf Village.

The group walked normally because they didn't want to waste any chakra. They were fast enough to only get a few miles away from the village before sunset. The team set up camp and everyone but Wisdom and Wind went to sleep.

"Wisdom, the war will start tomorrow. I know the other Akatsuki is here. Everyone needs to pair up. There are a lot of ninjas here and on their own, death is certain." Wind whispered to Wisdom while they sat around the dying fire.

"Well, Daylight and Midnight are going to go together no matter what." Wisdom started as Wind just nodded. "Life and Blood Lust have learned how to fight with each other, so that pair would work. I wouldn't want to send the two healers together, so Anger and Beauty together. Inner Self and Strength would work also. I will pair up Poison Strings and you are free to join whatever fight you want." Wisdom finished.

"Nice choices." Wind complimented. "Lets get some sleep." Wisdom nodded in agreement.

**In The Morning**

"Time to get up!" Wind yelled to the figures sleeping on the ground. They all got up with a start. Wind just smiled. "The war starts today. Here are the pairing. Midnight and Daylight, Life and Blood Lust, Anger and Beauty, Inner Self and Strength, Poison Strings and Wisdom, and then I will pop up randomly."

Wisdom stood up and commanded, "Pack up. Revenge is near." The group quickly packed up and then they hid their bags under bushes. They all walked off towards the village.

**Outside The Gates**

"Ok. Pairs, go and fight until your heart is content. This is now a war, don't show mercy unless you want to die. GO!" Wind whispered this. Six blurs went in six different directions.

**Midnight and Daylight**

"Who do we go after first, Sasori or Deidara?" Daylight asked as they stopped on top of a house.

"Both. They are partners, they should be together." Midnight replied.

Daylight nodded. "Then we wait until we see them." They didn't have to wait long before the blonde and red heads were seen.

"Dead Resurrection Jutsu." Midnight whispered while making many hand signs. A copy of Midnight and Daylight appeared, but they were dead.

"Death to Life Jutsu." Daylight mumbled. The two copies came to life.

"Fight." The two said together. The clones nodded and they jumped down in front of the two Akatsuki members.

Daylight and Midnight jumped down behind Sasori and Deidara. "Twin Death Dragons Jutsu!" Midnight and Daylight yelled as a black dragon came up from behind Midnight and a white dragon from behind Daylight.

"Damn it, un!" Were last words said by either of the two. The two dragons encircled the two Akatsuki members into a slow and painful death.

"Yes!" Midnight yelled while jumping up and down.

"Lets keep moving." Daylight yawned as he jumped onto his white dragon. Midnight just nodded as she did the same.

**Life And Blood Lust**

The two girls ran through the streets looking for Kisame. They saw a glimpse of the fight that Midnight and Daylight were having. They looked all over the village with no luck so they moved into the forest.

"There he is, Life. Go get him." Blood Lust whispered. Life just nodded in response.

Life came out of the bushes she was hiding in. She threw her cloak off while she was taking off her giant machine gun.

Kisame took off his Shamada(sp?) And placed it in front of himself.

"Die." Was Life's only word of warning before the machine gun started to fire. Multiple bullets made it to Kisame, but he only ended smashing it.

"You really think you can kill me?" Kisame asked. While he was talking, Life threw five poison senbon at his back. Kisame was visibly weakened. He ripped off some of the bandages off his sword at Life, shredding about half of her body.

Kisame just walked off, leaving Life to die. "Mother, Father! I am coming!" Life yelled to the sky, the effort making her blood leave faster. "I have no regrets, let me see you!" She started to cry.

Blood Lust was next to her, but doing nothing. "I can't save you, but you don't want to be saved. May you go where ever you must." Blood Lust said to a dead body.

Blood Lust began to dig a deep hole. Once it was big enough, she put Life and her machine gun in the hole. Then she covered it up, leaving a flower on the grave. Blood Lust ran off to see if she could find a different group to be in.

**This is the end of this chapter for a few reasons. One, this is the longest I can write before I fall asleep right now. Two, the next chapter is going to be way longer because the people who are fighting next want to fight at least two people. So yeah. Review.**


	18. We Fight, Part One

**Woman Akatsuki**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**We Fight Part One**

**Anger And Beauty**

The two girls stood back to back, Anger in the Hyuuga fighting style and Beauty with her fan in front of herself.

"Beauty," Anger began. "They are your brothers, but don't give mercy."

"I can hold a grudge, Anger. Living most of my life with them gives me more than enough grudges to use." Beauty reassured Anger. But inside Beauty was falling apart. 'I love them, loved them. How can I kill them when I took care of them?' Beauty thought as her fan brought a powerful gust of wind.

Anger was lunging at Kiba, about to gentle fist him when Akamaru jumped in front of him. Since Anger was about to hit the boy, she hit Akamaru way harder than he could take. The dead dog lay in front of her as tears escaped her eyes. "Poor Akamaru," She cried as she looked straight at Kiba. "Kiba. You can't even control you dog! Die!" Anger yelled as all the pent up anger she had for years released itself.

"Hey, wha-" Kiba yelled as he felt his chakra being closed.

"Good bye, Kiba-kun." Anger whispered as her hand collided to his heart, killing him.

Kankuro was having trouble standing up. "Why?" was all he asked.

Beauty just smiled as she smacked her fan against the side of his head. "You know why." She told the dead body. "Anger, is your second victim here yet? Mine isn't."

"Not yet. Blood should attract Gaara and Shino's bugs will follow the scent of Kiba's blood." Anger replied.

"So we wait." Beauty concluded as she sat down to wait.

**Inner Self And Strength**

Inner Self stood on top of a pole, looking for their targets. The sun was getting higher in the sky, it was now about eight A.M.

"God, it's getting late and I don't like it. I don't want to have a huge war." Strength was complaining as she sat in a tree.

"Calm down. Naruto and Neji seem to be coming this way. If we are lucky, this will be over before Sasuke and Lee come over." Inner Self called down from her place on the pole. She hopped down and landed on a roof. 'Naruto, don't make me kill you.' Inner Self thought as Inner Sakura came out of her head.

'Neji, how and why did I ever feel something for you? And the crazy thing is, I still love you.' Strength thought as she readied her weapons around herself. Grabbing kunai, Strength flung them down at Neji, getting ready to use her special attack.

Neji easily moved out of the way, glaring at the tree. "Come out." He commanded. Naruto just looked at him like he was crazy. "Naruto, go and tell Tsunade-sama that we are under attack." Neji told Naruto as Neji got into his fighting stance. Naruto ran off, Inner Sakura close behind.

"So, you haven't changed at all Neji." Strength whispered, behind him. Neji tried to use the gentle fist on her, but Strength was just a clone. "I loved you Neji, and I still do. To bad I must kill you." Strength whispered again from behind.

Neji's hand reached out and grabbed her wrist. "I love you to." he muttered before his lips smashed against hers. "Still want me to die?" Neji asked while Strength stood in his arms. He felt her head shake 'no' against his chest.

Inner Sakura jumped in front of Naruto. "Hello. Goodbye." Inner Sakura simply said as she ran towards him. She threw a chakra enhanced punch that he dodged. This caused Inner Sakura to hit the pavement, creating a small creator. 'Why am I doing this to Naruto. Sasuke was the one who hurt me.' Inner Self thought. Inner Sakura on the other hand thought, 'Naruto MUST pay for what he said! CHA!'

Creating hand signs, Inner Sakura was about to call out a jutsu but Naruto hit her. Only to find out Inner Self used a substitution jutsu. Inner Sakura just smiled. 'Does he really think he can beat me?' She asked herself. "Dancing Fist Jutsu!" Inner Sakura whispered loud enough for Naruto to hear.

"Got ya!" Naruto yelled as he hit Inner Saskura's clone. 'Damn! How did she get so hard to hit? And what is this Dancing Fist Jutsu?' Naruto thought as he looked around to find the real Inner Sakura. 'Oh god! I have to go and tell Tsunade about the attack.' Naruto just realized. Making clones, he got out of there as fast as he could.

Running into her office, Naruto told Tsunade about the problem that they had. She told Naruto to go back out and fight while she would call everyone else and tell them to help. Now, he was back outside, seeing Inner Sakura.

"You wanted to see Dancing Fist, here it is!" She yelled as her two fists started to move so fast, you couldn't see them move. But Naruto felt them, he felt as each fist hit various places, breaking bones and creating bruises. With one last hit, Inner Sakura broke Naruto's ribcagre, driving a broken bone into his heart. He coughed up blood while he whispered, "Sorry."

Inner Self came back from inside her own head. She shook it as she ran back towards Strength, not knowing Tsunade had watched the whole thing.

**Poison Strings And Wisdom**

"Who is first, Itachi or your team?" Poison Strings asked as she made sure her poison senbon needles had some dissolved sleeping powder on them.

"Who ever comes first. We both should hide though. We don't know which we will spot first." Wisdom asked as she stretched her body getting ready for her coming battle. "We might as well be ready to fight anyone, Tsunade is sending the war signal as we speak."

"You know this how?" Poison Strings asked as she sat in a tree.

Wisdom yawned as she walked and hid in a nearby ally way. "I can sense it. When Wind took me away for a few weeks, she was teaching me to be able to sense mass movement of ninjas. Right now, I feel a bunch of movement and they are all scattering. I'm guessing they are going to give us a fight."

Poison Strings nodded, not wanting to make a sound. Soon, they saw Itachi coming around the corner, fighting a bunch of ANBU members. It didn't take long for him to finish them off.

Five metal strings, holding two senbon each, came out of five different trees. Itachi quickly and easily dodged them, but not without setting off traps. More and more senbon and strings came out of random places creating a random pattern that was somewhat spider like.

"You tricked me. Who are you?" Itachi asked as he stood trapped. If he moved, there really would be no way for him to block or dodge the next attack.

"You know me. Or maybe you don't. It depends if that eye of yours can see into the past." Poison Strings answered as she appeared in front of Itachi, bending her body so she would not touch the strings. "Here is a reminder, you killed my only family, my sister, and then you made me suffer. You didn't kill me like a good person, no, you hurt me until I was barely away from death, then you stopped and let me go."

"I know. You don't lack hate, like my brother. You can kill me." Itachi replied. "But, it won't be easy."

Gasping, Poison Strings jumped up onto one of the top metal strings, balancing perfectly. She made her face completely blank so nothing would seem to phase her. Many kunais flew towards her. Poison Strings jumped, dodging the weapons and launching her ownon every side, hoping to get a hit.

Poison Strings landed on a different string, this time lower to the ground. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Itachi. Quickly turning, she aloud a smirk on her face to see that poison and the want to sleep was now in the elder Uchiha. 'Bye bye.' She thought as she appeared behind Itachi. She drove 5 sendon into the base of his neck. A full smile came to her face as she watched himdrop to the ground. Half dead, half asleep. She reached down for one of Itachi's own kunai and she drove it into his chest.

"Wisdom. Get me to a doctor, I think I stabbed myself with my own weapons a few times." Poison Strings kinda commanded.

All Wisdom did was laugh as she walked over to Poison Strings. "Lets get you to a medic. Anger should be free, lets go." Wisdom grabbed Poison Strings's hand as she teleported to Anger.

**Wind**

Fire and Earth fans were in her hands. "War, what war?" Wind asked as her right hand that held Earth twitched. Thus causing the rock under her opponent's feet to shake and move upwards.

"The war we are fighting right now. I can't believe you were the strongest gennin ever here." He replied while jumping out of the way, landing in a tree.

"Ah, Kakashi, we aren't fighting a war. A war would mean killing all of those poor villagers. What we are doing is called minor revenge. I could have spared more time to do major revenge, then I would." Wind called out while sending fire everywhere. With Kakashi not looking at her, she switched out fans, getting out Water and Lightning.

**This is what I spent my day on. Please review and the rest of the fights will be in the next chapter. I am leaving on Sunday, so I don't know if I will be able to post since I have to start packing. I know I have been doing at least one chapter a day, but I don't know if I can do any for a while so please don't hate me!**


	19. We Fight, Part Two

**Woman Akatsuki**

**Chapter Eighteen**

**We Fight Part Two**

**Anger And Beauty**

Anger and Beauty just sat on the ground, awaiting for their next victims. Anger kept poking at the blood, staining her fingers red. Beauty on the other hand was taking a quick nap.

In a puff of smoke, Wisdom carrying Poison Strings appeared. "Hey, Anger. Can you heal Poison Strings? During her fight with Itachi, I think she stabbed herself a few times." Wisdom greeted the two.

"Sure, I'll heal her." Anger said while green chakra came out of her hands, finding wounds and healing them. After a few minutes, she was done. "She will be better now. Hey Beauty, see anyone we have to fight?" Anger asked.

Beauty was now on top of a tree, looking around. "I see Shino but he won't be here for a while. I don't see anyone else." Beauty answered.

Anger nodded. "You two should get back to looking for your victims."

Wisdom nodded while picking Poison Strings, who was still sleeping. She disappeared in a puff of smoke. Just then, Gaara and Shino came.

"Lets have some fun." Beauty muttered while pulling back her fan.

Anger just grunted her agreement as she ran at Shino. 'I can't do this. I may have gotten stronger, but so did he. Besides, I never really liked bugs.' Anger thought as Shino dodged another one of her attacks.

Anger threw a smoke bomb. In its cover, she made some hand signs. "Egyptian Locus Plague Jutsu!" Anger mumbled as she ran to take cover. As she ran, Locus came out of Shino's body, eating his chakra.

It took awhile since Shino's other bugs were fighting the Locus, but they soon got the job done. They all disappeared when the last of his chakra was gone.

"Good bye Shino. You knew this was coming, didn't you?" Anger asked before she plunged a kunai deep into his heart, blood covering her head to foot.

'Damn it!' Beauty thought as her wind was doing nothing to Gaara's sand. 'I guess I have to go up to him. That is suicide. Oh well.'

Beauty ran up to Gaara, making hand signs and getting ready for what she needed to do. "Drenching Water Jutsu." She mouthed as she put her hands out in front of her. The chakra inside of her body doubled as half turned into the water that came out of her hands. The water covered Gaara's sand.

Gaara Just lifted his hand and the sand still followed his command. Beauty also moved her hand, but she moved it behind herself. The sand also followed her command since her chakra was infused with the sand at this moment.

It was a battle of sand before Gaara brought more sand. After a while, they both caught each other into a Sand Coffin. They both killed each other at the same time. The blood was splattered everywhere, covering Anger even more.

"Now I don't have anyone to bother, might as well walk around and fight random people." Anger said, talking to herself. Her black and red outfit was now all red, with a little bit of black showing once in a while.

**Midnight And Daylight**

"I'm board!" Midnight whined as the two walked around with nothing to do. Midnight stopped all of a sudden and ran to some bushes, throwing up. She came back with a smile on her face. "Morning sickness sucks."

"I can't believe your gonna have a baby." Daylight sighed.

Midnight just shrugged as she sniffed the air. "Man, we've must be killing a lot, I smell so much blood. Hey, I smell fox..." Midnight said as she ran towards where the smell of fox was coming from.

There on the ground was a dead Naruto. "Heal him Daylight." Midnight ordered.

All Daylight did was sigh as he walked over to the dead boy.

'What is he doing? The boy id dead.' Tsunade thought as she watched the whole thing.

"Life Bringing Jutsu!" Daylight muttered as he put his hands on Naruto's chest. Pure white chakra came from his hands, healing the body and making it start up again. "Are you happy now?" Daylight asked as he stood up.

"No. You have to heal all of the dead ones. Then we can match them up with the others. The only reason we are fighting is because we wanted love from those around us." Midnight replied.

"Not everyone, I can't keep up this healing forever. Sooner or later, I won't be able to keep everyone alive. Besides, knowing you, your gonna get yourself killed and I'm goinhg to be stuck healing you." Daylight snorted before he got a punch to the head by Naruto.

"You know, we aren't trying to kill you. We are the ones who brought you back to life." Midnight yawned. "Come on Daylight, we have to go."

"No you don't." Tsunade said as she towered over them. "Naruto, leave, I don't want you to die again."

"Are we stuck fighting some more Daylight?" Midnight whined again.

He nodded while getting ready to fight. "We try that new jutsu we've been working on."

The two clasped hands. Then they made one handed hand signs. "Twin Jutsu!" They both yelled. Their power and chakra combined and then doubled. Midnight's body started to change into Daylight's, looking like a clone.

"Die!" The two Daylight's yelled as they charged at Tsunade. She was about to punch they when she felt her hands being held back. Turning around, she saw two Midnights. Combining the chakra of the four, Tsunade found out that they had more than anyone she had ever know, including Naruto.

Her body tensed as she felt swords enter her stomach. She looked up to see two Daylights with white swords in their smiling at her. "Never mess with The Twins." Four voices called out. It was the last thing she saw and the last thing heard. The last thing she felt was her heart being ripped out.

Returning to normal, Daylight looked at Midnight with a crazy expression on his face. "You really didn't have to rip her heart out. You know that, right?"

"Yeah, but it was more fun this way. Lets go and find someone to talk to!" Midnight yelled.

'Mood swings. I will never understand women.' Daylight thought as he followed Midnight.

**Strength And Inner Self**

Strength was still in Neji's arms when he asked her something. "Do you want to run away somewhere? They won't let you back here and I probably can't go with your group. What do you say?"

"Yes."Strength answered. Neji grabbed her hand as they both ran towards the gates. Once outside, Neji pulled her to a specific way.

"I know a village that is this way. They let in run away ninjas since this village is still small." Neji replied to Strength's confused look.

She only nodded as the two ran off.

Inner Self landed back where Strength was supposed to wait. Seeing no blood and no body, she was worried. 'What happened to her? Neji could never beat the one attack she perfected to have no flaws. Well, could he?' Inner Self wondered. "Whatever. No blood here means Sasuke will come this way is more likely." She said to herself.

"That's right, Sakura. No blood means I will come this." Sasuke said to Sakura as he threw kunai. Inner Self gasped as she had to dodge the flying knifes. She lunged at Sasuke, knocking him to the ground. Inner Self took a kunai, about to stab his neck when he kicked her off. Sasuke grabbed the two swords he had on his back. Inner Self took out the one sword she had. They both charged and Sasuke sliced her head cleanly off her shoulders.

Looking down, Sasuke only saw a pool of blood. 'Blood clone!' Sasuke thought as he turned around only to see Inner Self coming down from the sky to kill him. Freaking out, he just stood there looking up.

When Inner Self was about to chop his head off, another girl appeared. She was in front of Sasuke, blocking the attack. "Poison Strings, what are you doing? I'm trying to kill him!" Inner Self exploded.

Poison Strings just smiled as her black and silver hair blew in the wind and her violet eyes twinkled. "You won't kill him." Poison Strings said simply asshe almost dropped to the ground. The poison she had gotten into her system was killing her.

**Wind And Kakashi**

Wind lifted her left hand, the one with the water fan, and swung it around her head. This caused water to shoot out everywhere. The fire was gone and the two fighters were soaked to the bone.

Wind lifted her right hand and she pointed the fan at Kakashi. "You do know that I only want to kill you since you attacked me, right?" Wind asked as lightning shot out of her fan. Kakashi dodged the attack, but only barely.

Kakashi disappeared, but reappeared behind Wind,one arm around her waist and the other holding a kunai to her neck."Shoot that fan, and you kill us both."

"All the more reason to shoot it." Wind replied as electricity got them both. They were both covered in black soot and they could barely move. Slowly sat up as she reached under her dress. Taking her hand back from under there, she had a blue fan in her hand. Opening it, she placed it to her heart. Blue tentacles came out of the fan, healing her whole body.

"Bye Kakashi! I beat you once again, and it never gets old." Wind yelled as she ran off.

**Sorry people. I didn't get to all the fight is this chapter because I am getting sick. Really badly sick. My temp is 102 and I really don't feel up to doing all of the fights. This is the update for at least ten days. Please review and I hope none of you hate me!**


	20. We Fight, Part Three

**Woman Akatsuki**

**Chapter Nineteen**

**We Fight Part Three**

**Inner Self, Poison Strings, and Sasuke**

Inner Self smiled. "You can't save him if your just about to die." She commented.

Poison Strings coughed up blood as she stood up on weak legs. "I've lost to many people in my life. I am not willing to lose another." Her eyes went blank as her all thoughts about how good of friends she was with Inner Self disappeared.

Inner Self became Inner Sakura as she also lost all thoughts about friendship. Sasuke backed up into a wall as he watched as Poison Strings flung her hands out. Metal strings went everywhere as Poison Strings jumped to get a better vantage point. Inner Sakura did the same, but she was cut in multiple by all the metal.

Poison Strings closed her eyes as she mumbled her next attack. "Spider Web Death Jutsu." The metal strings closed around both girls, creating two separate webs. Both of the webs grew smaller and smaller. In one web, you could see how much one girl was trying to get out while the other stayed still. Soon, both webs were still. No movement as if both had died. One put up a fight, the other didn't.

Sasuke was about to walk off when one of the webs opened up at the bottom. Poison Strings was falling to the ground. He ran and caught her right before she hit the ground. Poison Strings was sleeping in his arms. Looking down at her, he smiled at the peaceful face she had on. Carrying her bridal style, Sasuke fled the area.

**Wind**

Wind came up to another Wind. The Wind that had fought Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke. "No lets see. There are Strength and Poison Strings have run off and Inner Self, Beauty, and Life are dead. That leaves Blood Lust, Midnight, Daylight, Anger, and Wisdom alive and still in the organization." Wind said to herself as a tear came to her right eye. "I was supposed to keep them all alive, now I have dead bodies on my hands."

"You have lost." A female voice called from everywhere.

"Not yet! Only three have died!" Wind called and pleaded out to the sky. "Please! If one more dies, you win!"

"A deal is a deal." The same voice called. At this time, Wind was screaming in pain as a silver and dark blue light came out of her stomach. Wind's eyes went dull while a huge silver and dark blue wolf sat by her stomach. "Never bet with a demon, you will lose." The wolf commented.

When the wolf stood up, she was 2-3 feet tall and was about 6 feet long. She was pure silver except there was a dark blue line from the tip of her nose to the end of her tail.

She began to fall apart as more colors circled Wind. Wind's body sat up, eyes red and mouth full of fangs. Her nails grew longer while she howled. "Shenta the Silver Wolf is back!" Wind's body screamed. Wind's body started to change back to normal, dark blue eyes, no fangs, and short nails.

"Shenta is here to stay. But, for now I have to be Wind. Now, to find the others..." Shenta said to no one but her self.

**Wisdom**

'Do I really want to kill them?' Wisdom thought as a whistle caught her ears. She quickly stood up jumping towards the sound.

When she got to the sound, she found Shikamaru and Choji sitting on a bench. "We have a full out war here, and we want to know what side you are on. You don't have to like us, just choose which side." Shikamaru greeted Wisdom. Looking at him closely, she saw that he had bags under his eyes and he looked like he hadn't been taking care of himself.

"I am on...neither side. I don't want to fight. I smell the blood of many, and I hate it.

**If you hated this chapter and the last chapter, I am so sorry. The next chapter will be the last before the sequel starts. The next chapter may not be long because it answers some questions you might have. Yes, I know that I haven't been giving you guys all the chapters you deserve, and I am sorry. Just so you people know, when school starts for me, Aug. 13****th****, I will most likely only be able to update on the weekends. That means the sequel will take a while. Good thing is that I will try to give you longer chapters.**


	21. Life Goes On

**Woman Akatsuki**

**Chapter Twenty**

**Life Goes On**

Blood Lust, Daylight, Midnight, and Anger ran from different parts of the village to the same park where Shika, Choji, and Wisdom were talking. When the four made it, all was silent.

"What do we do now?" Blood Lust asked as the five Woman Akatsuki members looked at each other.

"We fought, so now we leave. Wind isn't here, so you must listen to me. We should go to the new villages that have been springing up, there we change our names and how we look. We hide our clothing until we need it." Wisdom answered the question.

Anger spoke up. "We don't know where Strength or Poison Strings have gone. Do we chance it by sending only one of us to each village?"

"Me and Daylight have to stick together, it would be good if we didn't." Midnight interjected.

"Listen, we all go different ways and we all will change our names, etc. but, when one or more of us senses danger, head over to the old hideout and blow the whistle you guys have. That will bring us together, ok?" Wisdom told all of them.

The group nodded, all of them going different ways.

* * *

Anger headed northeast from the Leaf village to the Village Hidden in the Blood. Once there, she found out that Neji and Ten Ten were also living there. Neji was still Neji Hyuuga but Ten Ten became Ne Ne Hyuuga.

Ten Ten's hair stayed down in soft brown curls, but the blue streaks were gone. She also now wore a blue Chinese shirt, like the one Hinata wore during the second part of the chunin exams. Her pants were pure black. Right now she was wearing maternal clothing since she was pregnant.

Anger changed her name to Inata. She also changed her eyes so they were a soft brown with pupils. Anger pretended to be Ten Ten's sister. The streaks in her hair were gone, but she still wore black and red. Only now she wore black jeans and a red tee.

Anger found a way to fall in love and get married. Soon she had a kid named Simi. Ten Ten's girl was Artemis.

* * *

Midnight and Daylight ran to the Wind country, finding The Village Hidden in the Darkness. Everyone here was happy to have Yin and Yang on their side. Only weeks after getting there, Midnight gave birth to twins. Ias and then Xirena.

Ias had blonde hair and pale skin with black eyes. Xirena had black hair with tan skin, and grey eyes.

Midnight became Senti and Daylight was Shint. Midnight always wore black, like she was mourning. Daylight wore lighter colors, like white and tan. Their WA clothes were hidden in a box on their top shelf in a closet.

* * *

Blood Lust ran to The Village Hidden in the Fire. There she became Solke and one of the strongest ninja's there. She fell in love and got married to Naruto, who followed her from his home village.

Blood Lust only wore blue, no one asked since her husband wore all orange. Her chainsaw disappeared into a huge box, the same box where she kept her old clothing.

Blood Lust had a son named Kyros. He looked exactly his father, but he had a fascination for chainsaws, just like his mom.

* * *

Poison Strings woke up to find herself in The Village Hidden in the Wind. Then and there she decided that she had to be with Sasuke and that her new name was to be Mari. Luckily for her, the two got married and she had a child named Xiamara.

Poison Strings placed all of her clothing in a bag that she always had with her. Her new clothing colors were purple and black.

* * *

Wisdom lived in the old base, all alone. Shika and Choji visited her at least once a week and one day they had brought her an orphan girl to keep her company. Wisdom looked after the girl and named her Stryker.

* * *

Shenta spent her time training until she could go and finish her 'project' while Shuri was stuck inside of her own body, yelling at shenta to let her out.

* * *

It only took a year for everyone to believe that the Woman Akatsuki was gone, but once something is started, it never really ends.

**This is the end of Woman Akatsuki, but the sequel is coming soon. Really really soon. Thank you to all of the people who reviewed and put up with me. Here are all the names of the people who I continued writing the story for.**

**Kawazoe Michiyo**

**Remxi DemonEmpressOfHell**

**Fruitsbasketangel**

**Poisend Rose **

**Zheanne**

**Raven's Familiar**

**ArtemisBlack555**

**Kikiyodemon**

**Evil Riggs**

**Tomemeo**

**Krakengirl**

**Demonsthes**

**and last but not least**

**Yin-yang Personalities**

**I have an extra big thanks for Kawazoe Michiyo, Zheane, and my friends Blondi and Sleepy Jin Jin for letting me use their OC's in my story. Blood Lust belongs to Kawazoe Michiyo and Poison Strings belongs to Zheane. Daylight and Midnight are Blondi's and Life is Sleepy Jin Jin's.**


End file.
